


Across the Bond

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury creates an unusual situation and reveals some interesting aspects of the boyz relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Bond

Title: Across the Bond

Author: obi-ki

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Category: Angst, Romance

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimers: The boyz and all things Star Wars belong to the mighty George Lucas. I am only borrowing them for a bit. No money is being made here.

Warnings: M/M relationship and sex but if that's a problem you really shouldn't be here.

Spoilers: not really

Archive: M_A, anyone

Feedback: Please--it really helps the muse. kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

Author's Notes: A profound thank you to my wonderful editor/beta monalee, for dotting my i's and crossing my t's and everything in between. Without her constant support I would have thrown in the towel on this endeavor months ago. And to Trinity and Mali Wane--for your support and suggestions. As always, I took some suggestions and blatantly ignored others and did a bit more tweaking after the monalee's final edit, so all mistakes are mine alone. This is my first foray into the land of slash and our beloved boys. Hope you enjoy.----Ki

_Italics denotes mindspeech_

\------------------------------------------------

As Healer Tay'lan Charoak looked upon the sleeping forms of her newest patients, her mind flowed back over the events of the last two days.

~~~~~~~~~

She had been sitting at a data terminal entering in the corrected medication inventory when the communications console lit up. A glance at the chrono confirmed the fact that it was rather late but that was not unusual. When she reached the console, she was surprised to find the incoming message was being transmitted in audio only. Pushing aside her slight unease at that fact, she flipped a switch and opened a return channel. "This is Healer Tay'lan Charoak of the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. How may I be of service?"

"Healer Charoak, my name is Genrik Anunti. I'm a trauma physician at the Roake Medical Facility on Yaga Minor." The person speaking stopped as if trying to decide how to proceed. Tay'lan guessed that the returning male voice was probably a person only slightly younger than herself. She was just about to prod him on when he started speaking again.

"A few hours ago, two men were dumped by the doors of this facility," the voice began. "They were both unconscious, suffering from numerous bruises, contusions, some broken bones, lung damage and the like. The younger man suffered some type of head injury and is in a deep coma." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The reason I'm contacting you is that the two men were dressed in the manner of the Jedi and as such I'm hoping that you can help me. I have them stabilized but have been unable to separate them to treat their injuries."

Tay'lan's focus on the man's words took on a new importance. Two Jedi did not just appear, especially in such a state. "What do you mean you have been unable to separate them?" she asked, rather confused by his choice of words.

"When they were found outside the door, the younger man was totally enclosed within the older man's arms," Anunti said. "In order to treat them, we pulled them apart and put them on individual gurneys. We had no sooner settled the younger man onto his back before he began to convulse. The older man moaned and thrashed, trying to maneuver himself back to his friend although still unconscious. As we wheeled them into the trauma unit, the convulsions worsened. Nothing we did was helping him, so we rolled the two gurneys together and draped the older man's arm over the younger one's chest. After a few minutes, the convulsions stopped and he settled back into a more restful posture." The disbelief that physical contact between his two patients had arrested a medical crisis that his team had been unable to solve was evident in his tone. "We have attempted to separate them three more times in the last few hours with the same result. Is this normal for Jedi?" he asked in a very perplexed voice.

As she pondered the description he provided, Tay'lan thought back to her years of training. She remembered a case study they reviewed during her trauma training. One of a pair of lifebonded Jedi suffered from a serious head injury on a war torn planet. The other Jedi had used his own life force to keep his partner alive until a rescue vessel could reach them. By the time the healers arrived four days later, the uninjured man had depleted himself so much that he was in as serious condition as his mate. But the healers had been unable to treat the woman's injury until they convinced her partner to relinquish his hold over her so they could help her.

Tay'lan returned her attention to the communication console and attempted to answer the man's question. "Not all Jedi will react this way but is does happen. It is a rare occurrence unique to Jedi who have bonded very strongly with each other," she said. She attempted to keep her description vague but also provide as much information as the doctor would need. Another idea struck her as the age disparity in doctor's descriptions of the men registered in her mind. "Does the younger one have a braid starting behind his right ear?"

"Yes, he does," the man replied. "And his clothing, well as much as we can tell through the dirt, is a lighter color. Is that significant?"

"Yes," Tay'lan answered, feeling a little more confident in her remote diagnosis. "The older man must be the younger one's Master and therefore is responsible for his well being. The Master is using the Force to keep his student alive. He will not relinquish that contact until he's sure that the younger one is out of danger."

"How do we convince him that we can help the young man?" Anunti asked. "He is not fully conscious and doesn't seem to even be aware of us when we speak to him. As far as I can tell, his injuries are not that serious so I don't understand why he isn't regaining consciousness."

"He has not spoken at all?" Tay'lan asked. If the older Jedi was that unaware of his surroundings, their bond had to be extremely strong and her level of concern for the condition of the two men was increasing.

"He has been mumbling a bit," the doctor replied. "He keeps repeating the same word over and over but we have been unable to figure out what he is saying. It's sounds like padwa. Could that be the younger man's name?"

Tay'lan smiled to herself in spite of the seriousness of the situation. She was right. "Could he be saying Padawan?" she asked.

"Yes, that could be it," Anunti replied. "What does it mean?"

"Padawan is the title for a student at that stage of his training," Tay'lan said. "The Master is bound by his oath to protect the student even at the expense of his own life." She felt that this further explanation might help the doctor understand what he was dealing with. She didn't add that she thought their bond was much deeper and more intimate than that. It wasn't something the doctor needed to know and although she didn't even know who the Jedi were, she would protect their privacy. She directed her attention back to the doctor. "You will not be able to separate them. I can be there in a few hours. Just keep them stable until I arrive."

"The planet is in a state of civil war. It will be virtually impossible for you to land here," Anunti said in a panicked tone.

Tay'lan thought for a moment. There were two Jedi in need of her skills and she took her oath as a Healer very seriously. She would just have to find a way. "Is there a landing pad at the your medical facility?"

" Yes, but you won't..." the doctor began but his words were quickly cut off.

"I'll find a way," the Healer broke in sternly. "Transmit the coordinates for your facility and all the information you have on your patients." She tried to think of anything else that could possibly help her. "Give me your communication frequency so that I can contact you once we are in orbit. If you need to contact me, the Temple can relay the message."

"I'll transmit the information as soon as we're done talking," Anunti replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you transmit a scan of the two men?" Tay'lan asked. "It would help if I could identify them and get their medical history before I arrive."

"It will take a few minutes but I will send the scans," the doctor replied. " I hope you know what you are doing?

"Thank you," Tay'lan said softly. Her mental voice played off of his last comment. 'So do I, my friend, so do I.' "I'll leave the channel open so you can transmit the information. I'll see you in a few hours."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A hacking cough from one of the men in the bed beside her drew Tay'lan out of her reverie. Picking up a glass of water from the bedside table, she approached the bed. She reached her hand behind the man's head and tipped him slightly forward. "Take a couple of sips of water, Master Jinn," she said softly.  
Qui-Gon put all his effort into sipping the water and was surprised at the intense enjoyment of having the cool fluid slip down his parched throat. Once he finished, he held the Firrerreon's gaze for a moment before locking his eyes onto Obi-Wan's unconscious form. "How is he?" he rasped.

Tay'lan was again overwhelmed by the mixture of love, concern and fear that radiated from those deep blue orbs. Since she had first started treating them in the facility on Yaga Minor, all of Qui-Gon's words, both spoken and mental, had been directed to or concerning Obi-Wan. He had never asked about his own injuries and was either unaware or uncaring of the fact that he had almost died using his lifeforce to keep his padawan alive. "He is a little better today. But it will take time before he regains consciousness." 'If he ever does,' she thought to herself. She increased the strength of her shields as she allowed the negative thought to keep the Master from sensing it.

She could sense Qui-Gon's increased focus on his Padawan before he even said anything. "I can help him," he croaked. He attempted to sit up but a hand on his shoulder aborted the movement.

"You will not," Tay'lan ordered. "After you have regained some of your strength, I will consider letting you attempt to enter his mind." She locked her determined brown eyes with his intense blue ones in a match of wills. She had gone head to head with other Masters in her healing duties and was unmoved by his 'I'm a Master and I know what's best' mentality. He was also her patient and she would not jeopardize his health.

"I can barely feel him, he is so weak," Qui-Gon whispered.

Tay'lan looked at him, wondering whether he was speaking to her or to himself. "We are taking good care of him, Master Jinn," she said reassuringly. "Just give him time."

Qui-Gon seemed to relax a bit at those words then his gaze at the Firrerreon became almost pleading. "Will you help me move so I can hold him?"

Tay'lan almost envied the red-haired man lying so badly injured in that bed. To be loved so much that a man of Master Jinn's character would allow his feelings to be laid so bare was almost beyond comprehension. The Master had no injuries that required him to remain flat so she saw no reason why he couldn't roll on his side to wrap his arms around his bondmate. "Put your arms around my neck and let me do all the work," she instructed. With some leverage and a little help from the Force, she was able to roll him onto his right side. She slid two pillows behind his back to support him and lifted Obi-Wan so that he could slid his right arm under the younger man's shoulders. The moment she settled Obi back down, Qui-Gon wrapped his left arm over his chest. "Now I want you to get some sleep. I will stay here and watch over him." She used her most soothing tone and hoped her vow would let the Master allow himself some much-needed rest.

The gratitude he felt at her words was visible even under all the strain on his face. "Thank you, Healer Tay'lan," Qui-Gon whispered, as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.

As the Firrerreon resumed her vigil over the two wounded Jedi, Tay'lan ran her fingers through her rust, blond, and black striped hair and allowed her thoughts to shift back to earlier events.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to an internal communication console, Tay'lan's mind was already whirling with plans. She keyed the comlink in a certain visitor's room whom she felt could be talked into assisting her. After only a few moments a sleepy voice greeted her. "Thomak, here. Doesn't anyone ever sleep around this place?" Tay'lan didn't need to see her friend's face to know he was scowling. "Kael, it's Tay'lan. Are you interested in going off on a little adventure?" She knew if she worded it that way that Kael Thomak would consider it a challenge and be unable to refuse.

"What kind of adventure? I'm suppose to be on vacation," Kael said gruffly.

"A rescue mission to Yaga Minor," Tay'lan replied. "Meet me in the hangar and I'll fill you in when we get there. I'll send a tech over with the medical equipment we need to take." She tried to disconnect the comlink but Kael was keeping it open from his end.

"Not so fast, Tay'lan," Kael barked. "Yaga Minor is in the middle of a civil war and just who are we going to rescue?"

"Two injured Jedi. A Master and a Padawan. That's all I know," the healer replied. She tried to keep her voice even but her impatience came through. "Time is of the essence. It will take us two hours to get there. I'll tell you everything I know on the way."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Kael replied as he broke the connection.

Tay'lan turned back to the main communications console to see that all the information had downloaded. She twisted a strand of her striped hair in a nervous gesture as she perused it quickly. Shock was evident on her face when the first scan loaded and she looked at the face staring back from the screen. She didn't think there was a Jedi around who would not recognize Master Qui-Gon Jinn. As she scrolled on, she knew that the image of the younger man had to be Master Jinn's Padawan. She started a transfer of all the information into a datapad as she contacted another staff member. "Leanna, I need you to come to the communication center, immediately." Once the woman replied, she contacted another. "Miguel, I need you to get a remote trauma kit and bring it to the hangar. Make sure it's fully stocked with everything needed to treat a head injury." Again after getting a reply, she broke the connection.

She was disconnecting the datapad from the computer when her fellow Healer entered the room. Tay'lan directed her over to the terminal. "I'm leaving for Yaga Minor with Knight Thomak to transport two Jedi who are injured back to the Temple. This is all the information I have. After we have taken off, I want you to contact the Temple on Coruscant and give them this information. The older man is Master Jinn but they will need to identify the padawan. Ask to have the medical dossiers on both men forwarded here. If they wish to contact me, they can use the comm frequency on Thomak's ship. Do you have any questions?" Her instructions had been succinct and her tone told her counterpart that she would not put up with any frivolous conversation.

"No questions. Do you have everything that you need?" Leanna asked.

"Everything should be already in the hangar. I'll have Kael download his comm frequency in case you need to reach me," Tay'lan said. "I should be back sometime tomorrow. You're in charge until I return."

"May the Force be with you all," Leanna said softly as her friend and fellow healer left the room.

Tay'lan stopped in her quarters for a change of clothing and her robe. She had tossed the clothing and datapad into a bag and was almost at the door, when an item on the shelf drew her attention. Walking over, she grasped the handle of her lightsaber and held it tightly in her hand. All Jedi, regardless of primary area of study, were taught the rudimentary basics of self-defense. That included basic saber battle moves. As a healer, she didn't have daily use for her saber and usually only wore it ceremoniously but with the situation she was walking into, she might need it. She clipped it to her belt and walked out the door.

It didn't take her long to get to the hangar and Tay'lan was happy to see that Kael and Miguel were already there. When she reached the ramp, Miguel spoke. "Everything has been loaded into the cargo area. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thank you for getting it done so quickly, Miguel," Tay'lan said. She turned to Kael and asked. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Ready. After you," Kael replied as he motioned for her to head up the ramp. Miguel's softly spoken, "may the Force be with you," was the last thing they heard as the ramp was closed.

It only took Kael a few minutes to run through the checks and get the ship set for take off. He sent his comm frequency to the communications center as he told Leanna they were ready to depart. With her acknowledgment, he engaged the repulsor lifts and lifted them out of the hangar. He shot the ship into the atmosphere as he quickly rechecked his hyperspace calculations. Once they cleared the atmosphere of Dantooine completely, he pulled down on the lever and sent them into the whirls of hyperspace. He unbuckled his seat restraint and looked over at the occupant of the copilot seat. "So, are you ready to fill me in now?"

Tay'lan got up from her seat and fumbled in the bag she had tossed on the floor. She handed him the datapad then sat back down. "Everything I know is in here, Kael." She watched as her friend started scrolling through the information. She could tell by his facial expression when he reached the scanned images.

Kael blew out a breath as he tried to calm himself. "Oh stars, Jinn and Kenobi," he said softly. He closed his eyes and worked on regaining his center.

"Kenobi? Is that the padawan's name? Tay'lan asked. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Kael replied. "He was an initiate when I did my teaching rotation at the Temple and he was in two of my classes." He looked intently at Tay'lan as he contemplated the dynamics of this situation. "Jinn and Kenobi are considered one of the best Master/Padawan teams in the Order. If they are incapacitated, the situation on Yaga Minor could be beyond what we two Jedi can handle. Maybe we should call for back-up."

"It would take ten hours for a ship to get to Yaga Minor from Coruscant," Tay'lan said seriously. "From what the doctor said and the information he sent, Kenobi does not have ten hours. He may not even have two." The string of expletives that flowed from Kael's mouth at her words would have made a Hutt blush. When he stopped, she asked softly. "Do you feel better?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Kael replied with a snort. "I think we should contact the Council and let them know what has happened." Before he could even leave his seat, the holonet console to his right beeped. The ship had holonet capabilities just for these types of emergencies and if it was beeping it could only mean one thing. "Looks like they beat us to it." He walked to the terminal and accepted the transmission. He gulped nervously when the image before him came into focus. He bowed to the screen as he spoke. "Good evening, Master Yoda." After quickly straightening her tunics and using her fingers to tame her unruly striped hair, Tay'lan was standing beside him before he even finished his greeting.

"Morning at the Temple it is, Knight Thomak," Yoda said in his normal gruff tone. "Received your transmission we did, Healer Charoak. Very concerned about Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, I am. Reviewed the information the healers have. Very serious their injuries are."

"Yes Master, their injuries are very serious - especially Padawan Kenobi's," Tay'lan replied to the diminutive Master. She paused for a sideways look at Kael before she continued. "I have a question I need to ask, Master. Are Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi a bonded pair?" She could see her friend's incredulous look as her question was voiced.

"Correct you are. Lifebonded my padawan and grand-padawan are," Yoda replied somewhat sadly. "Depleted himself for his bondmate, Qui-Gon has."

Tay'lan was taken back by the fact the Master Yoda's comment was a statement not a question. "I won't know for sure until I see them but I suspect that is the case." She stopped for a minute to choose her words. She normally just said what she needed and expected to have her instructions followed. But she was talking to the head of the Jedi Council. She couldn't just issue orders. "Master Yoda, do the Healers at the Coruscant Temple have any information that could help me to treat them?"

"Compiling it currently they are. Send it to your ship once complete it is," Master Yoda replied. The gaze he locked on her made Tay'lan uneasy. It was a combination of sorrow, determination, intimidation and authority. He definitely had her full attention. "Meditate until Yaga Minor you reach. Need Force to guide you to help Jinn and Kenobi you do."

"I will do my best to help them, Master Yoda," Tay'lan vowed. She never took her eyes from the aged master as she declared her oath.

"Trust in the Force, you must. Help you to heal them it will." Master Yoda turned his gaze on Kael. "All you must guard, Knight Thomak. Depend on you will they all." With those words the communication ended and the green image faded from view.

Kael turned to his friend with a slight smirk. "Better get to it, Tay'lan. It would not bode well for you if you ignored orders from the head of the Council." The slight twinkle in his eyes was the only thing that belied the serious choice of words.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time it was the sound from a monitor that brought Tay'lan from her thoughts. She moved rapidly to it so that she could study the information it presented. The equipment was monitoring Kenobi's state of consciousness and had registered a shift in the padawan's awareness. She allowed herself a slight smile as she studied the data stream. The coma no longer held as strong a hold on him and if the trend continued he would regain consciousness within the next eighteen to twenty hours. Hope flowered in her heart. Maybe she had been able to do enough to save him after all.

She walked back around the bed to find apprehensive blue eyes staring intently at her. "Relax, Master Jinn," Tay'lan soothed. "It seems that Obi-Wan's condition is improving. How are you feeling?"

Qui-Gon looked intently at the sleeping form of his bondmate. He extended tendrils of the Force across their bond to check the changes in Obi-Wan's condition for himself. He was breathing heavily from the exertion when he withdrew but his eyes had warmed slightly. "I can feel him a little more. He's stronger."

Tay'lan placed her hand on Qui-Gon's chest to monitor his breathing. "Yes, but it will still be some time before he awakens. Now that he's stronger would you agree to a few hours in the bacta tank? It would go a long way to healing your own injuries." She was not surprised when she saw him shake his head in denial.

"Even unconscious, he draws comfort from our bond," Qui-Gon said. "It is the only thing I can do to help him now and I will not disrupt that small comfort." His eyes softened a bit as he looked at her. "I appreciate your concern for me but there will be time enough to tend to my injuries once Obi-Wan is well."

Tay'lan looked down at the Master and sighed in frustration. She had dealt with most of both men's minor injuries during their return trip from Yaga Minor. She had set the broken bones in Obi-Wan's left ankle and collarbone and had sent an influx of Force energy to begin their healing. She had done the same with Qui-Gon's broken ribs and with the numerous contusions on both men's bodies. She had applied bacta patches to any areas that needed additional attention. But she had been able to do very little for the lung damage that plagued Qui-Gon. The chemically laden dust that he had inhaled while freeing his Padawan has infected his lung membranes. She had halted the fluid accumulation that had been building but had been unable to clear what remained from his lungs. A few hours in the bacta tank would help substantially but if he was unwilling to comply she would have to find an alternate treatment.

"I'll be back in a moment," Tay'lan said to Qui-Gon. She moved from the room towards the medication cabinet as an idea came to her. She collected the inhaler, the bacta mist compound and the tadrolitin. It took only a moment to mix the three medication cartridges that she would need tonight. The sound of coughing greeted her as she walked back into the room. The smug look she wore was causing Qui-Gon to look at her questioningly. She handed the inhaler unit to him. "This is medication to help clear the fluid from your lungs. I want you to take deep breaths from it for at least five minutes every time you wake." She held out the two medication canisters that rested in her hand. "I will leave these with the night staff. They will be monitoring you both while I get some sleep. That inhaler should last about four hours. If you haven't called for another after that time they will begin waking you every hour to continue the treatment. Understood?"

"I thought it was important for me to rest," Qui-Gon said with a slight smirk. As much as Tay'lan's forcefulness annoyed him, her dedication and conviction made him much more comfortable entrusting her with Obi-Wan's care.

"You haven't slept for more than a half hour at a time since you regained consciousness," Tay'lan retorted. "This is just as important. Just make sure you use it each time and there won't be any problems." Her intent look softened a bit as she added. "If you can get enough of this into your lungs, you may be able to stay out of the tank. And that would be much better for Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon sighed. She had used the only thing that would make him comply: Obi-Wan. Knowing what buttons to push must be part of a Healer's training. "I will take the medication faithfully," he replied dryly.

"See that you do," Tay'lan stated in the same tone. "I'll see you in the morning."

Qui-Gon watched as the door closed behind the healer then brought the inhaler to his lips. He took in a long, medicated breath and winced at the foul taste. His gaze shifted to Obi-Wan's still form as he repeated the procedure. Come back to me, Padawan, he sent silently. I am in need of your wit and support to help me deal with this healer. Reaching out across their bond, he was surprised to feel a shimmer of the light that was Obi-Wan. He increased the strength of his probe but the flicker did not gain any strength. He inhaled three more breaths of medication then tucked the inhaler beside him and wrapped his arm around his bondmate again. Kissing the red-gold hair before him, he made a mental vow. If Obi-Wan had not regained consciousness by the morning, he would do whatever was necessary to bring his beloved back to him, healers be damned. That pledge brought with it a sense of serenity that drew him quickly into healing sleep.

Tay'lan left her instructions and returned to her quarters. She headed to the refresher for a quick shower with her mind still reeling from the past couple of days. As she tossed clothes down the laundry chute, her mind went back to her adventure.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kael's hand on her shoulder brought Tay'lan out of her meditations with a start. "What?"

"We're about to come out of hyperspace," Kael said. "Also, some more information came through from Coruscant a few moments ago."

Tay'lan stood and worked to stretch her complaining muscles. "How long.."

"About an hour," Kael replied without waiting for her to finish. "Is it too much to hope that the Force gave you a nice, neat little plan to rescue Jinn and Kenobi?"

Tay'lan gave him a glare that made a verbal answer unnecessary. She walked to the computer terminal and looked through the new information. "Strap yourself in" filtered into her consciousness as she pulled the important facts from the readout. She sat and secured herself absently as she continued to read. The feeling of the ship's sublight engines engaging brought her from her reading. She keyed in the code the doctor had given her and was surprised when the static turned quickly to words.

"Anunti," a male voice said.

"Doctor Anunti, it's Tay'lan Charoak," she said. "We've just come out of hyperspace. How are they?"

"Stable," Anunti replied.

Kael accessed the channel from the pilot seat. "Is the landing area clear?"

"For now," Anunti said hesitantly.

"I've plotted a course that will steer us clear of the major fighting," Kael explained. "We should be on the ground in ten minutes."

Kael ended the transmission and focused all his attention on landing the ship. He was a good pilot but landing in a war zone was not something he looked forward to doing. His prearranged course appeared clear but he knew that could change in a heartbeat. He extended his Force sense outward and proceeded in.

Tay'lan glanced out the viewscreen as the planet came rushing closer. She took a deep breath and worked to calm her pounding heart. Although she was sure the Force had guided her in the decision to come to Yaga Minor, she had never been on a dangerous mission before. She would have to trust that the Force would lead her to make the right choices.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The changing temperature of the water drew Tay'lan from her thoughts. She dried off and pulled on a sleep shift while she checked in with the night staff. Once she was assured nothing had changed, she flopped into her bed and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The sound of her comlink beeping pulled Tay'lan from sleep. She fumbled at her bedside table for a moment before she pulled it into her hand. "Charoak," she said in a sleep-tinged voice.

"We just received a transmission from the Temple on Coruscant, " Leanna said.

"They wanted an update," Tay'lan returned. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, which I gave them," the other healer answered. "But they were also informing us that Master Windu is on his way and will be here within the hour."

That implication of that statement cleared any remnants of sleep from Tay'lan. She walked to the refresher while still talking to her counterpart. "How are Kenobi and Jinn?"

Leanna chuckled. "I don't know what you said to Master Jinn but he's on the third inhaler. The neural-monitor is showing a marked decrease in the depth of Kenobi's coma. And Master Jinn is asking for you," she chuckled again.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Tay'lan answered. She allowed herself a sigh of relief that her patients were improving before turning her attention to their approaching visitor. This was going to be her week for new experiences, she thought as she jumped in the shower. First a mission, now a visit from a Council member. Had she silently pleaded to the Force for excitement at some point? If so, she took it all back.

Barely ten minutes had passed before she walked into the med center. She grabbed the men's charts from the desk and reviewed them. Once finished, she walked into their room. She was surprised at the sight that greeted her. Master Jinn was propped on one elbow, brushing his fingers through Kenobi's hair and talking to him in soft, reassuring tones. Bright blue eyes filled with determination met hers as she approached the bed. "Good morning, Master Jinn. It appears you are feeling better this morning."

"Good morning, Tay'lan," Qui-Gon said sincerely. "Obi-Wan is somewhat stronger this morning too. I plan on extending myself along the bond to bring him back once you have checked his physical condition." The statement was made without preamble and in a tone that was not asking for agreement.

"I see your reputation has not been exaggerated, Master Jinn," Tay'lan said sarcastically. "How about I check you both out and then we will decide." She moved to the other side of the bed and pushed on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Lie back please, so I can check you over." She checked the healing of his bones and bruises then moved to the more pressing matter of the lung damage. She placed her palms against his chest and extended Force tendrils into his body. She was relieved to find the congestion markedly reduced but knew it would be a few more days before the inflammation in lung membranes was completely healed. She placed a hyposyringe into the crease of his elbow and withdrew a blood sample. "You lungs have greatly improved. Looks like you took my instructions seriously, Master," she said with a smile. "I need to check the oxygen levels in your blood to be sure but if those are within parameters you should be spared time in the tank."

"I may be stubborn, Healer Charoak but I'm not stupid," Qui-Gon said dryly. "Now if you will check Obi-Wan, I would like to work on bringing him back to consciousness as soon as possible."

Tay'lan sighed and worked to purge her frustrations at the Jedi Master's stubbornness into the Force. She began to wonder if the Force had sent these two men into her life as a lesson in patience. "Master Jinn, the depth of Obi-Wan's coma is lessening gradually on its own. Why don't we just wait for him to regain consciousness naturally? I expect it shouldn't take more than twelve more hours."

"There is no reason to wait, Tay'lan," Qui-Gon said. "We both know that the longer he stays in the coma the more chance there is of residual problems. Our bond will allow me to help him regain consciousness much sooner. You must admit that it is the most prudent course of action."

"Only if we ignore the affect that this type of exertion will have on your health, Master Jinn," Tay'lan replied in a frustrated tone. She decided to change the subject before he had a chance to comment. "By the way, you will have a visitor soon. We received a transmission from the Council this morning and Master Windu will be here within the hour." She was surprised to see an actual smile appear on the Master's face.

"Wonderful," Qui-Gon said sincerely. "Mace will be able to assist me when I extend across the bond." The depth of his love was evident as he looked down at the young man lying beside him. He wrapped his arm around his padawan and ran his fingers along his braid. Soon, my love, you will be back with me again. Very soon.

Tay'lan stood silently, watching the two men. Master Jinn was totally focused on Obi-Wan. She could feel the outpouring of love as the Master sent his silent message to his apprentice. After a few moments, she spoke softly as she approached the younger man on the bed. "Master Jinn, I'm going to check on Obi-Wan's condition now. Would you mind moving back a bit so I have a little more room?"

Qui-Gon started slightly at the healer's words. He had been totally lost in the moment and had forgotten she was there. "Certainly," he agreed. He slid back until he was at the edge of the bed and watched.

Tay'lan was glad to find Obi-Wan's ankle and collarbone were healing nicely. By tomorrow she hoped to start some manipulation therapy on the ligaments that were damaged during the break. His bruises were healing nicely too. That left only his more serious injury to appraise. She looked over to see the Master's intense blue eyes staring at her and she gave him a reassuring smile before shifting her full attention back to her patient. She placed her fingertips on each of his temples and probed lightly into his mind. The vast emptiness that had greeted her similar probe back on the trip from Yaga Minor was slowly filling with the aura of the young man. His mental presence though misty and subdued, flashed with minute echoes of bright colors. She looked forward to meeting this young man that Kael had spoken of so highly. The glimpses she saw uplifted her spirits and made her more hopeful than she had been. He had made progress towards awakening but her twelve hour estimate was probably a little optimistic. Though if Master Jinn had his way, they wouldn't wait for him to regain consciousness naturally. And short of sedating the Master, she knew he would find a way to accomplish his goal. She sighed again. Maybe Master Windu could convince him to just wait this out.

After finishing her evaluation, Tay'lan met the probing gaze of the Master. "He is doing much better today, Master Jinn." A sound behind her kept her from continuing and she turned to see Kael standing in the doorway. "Come in Kael," she invited warmly, glad of the distraction from their conversation.

Kael walked to the bedside and bowed slightly. "Good morning Master Jinn. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning, Knight Thomak," Qui-Gon replied. "Much better, thank you."

"Kael, please, Master Jinn," he said. "No need to be so formal. How is Obi-Wan?"

"He will soon be much better, I hope," Qui-Gon replied. "I plan on extending across the bond to bring him back to consciousness once Mace arrives."

Kael caught the looked of frustration that crossed Tay'lan features at that statement and fought to suppress a smile. "That's one of the reasons I'm here. Master Windu's transport just came out of hyperspace and will be landing in ten minutes." He turned to look at the healer. "He has requested that you and I meet him in the hangar, Tay'lan."

Qui-Gon saw the flash of anxiety that passed across the healer's face and chuckled. "Your first summons by a Council member, Tay'lan. Don't worry, Mace is really an old softy underneath." He could see Kael looking at him incredulously and his chuckles turned to laughter. He grimaced in pain as the movement from his laughter reached his ribs. "That hurt," he said with a smile. "I guess I'll have to keep my laughter in check for the time being." He shifted his gaze between the two Jedi that stood before him and spoke seriously. "Go and collect Master Windu and bring him here. I will wait until you return to attempt to reach Obi-Wan." The smirk returned as he watched Tay'lan roll her eyes. "Just don't take too long. My fabled patience is in very short supply."

"And here I thought patience was your strongest trait, Master Jinn," Tay'lan said with a smile that belied her tone. "Try to get some rest while we meet Master Windu," she added. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Kael's arm and led him through the door.

The smirk remained on Qui-Gon's face as he watched the door close behind them. He slid back beside his bondmate and laid his palm against the man's cheek. I think you will like Tay'lan, Obi-Wan. She has the same irreverent sense of humor as you do. It will be interesting to see how you react when it is turned on you. He wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist and laid his head against his back. He allowed himself to doze to the reassuring sound of his beloved's heartbeat.

Kael looked questioningly at Tay'lan as they made their way to the hangar. "I can't believe Master Jinn let you get away with that comment. He must be weaker than I thought."

Tay'lan laughed. "Master Jinn and I have come to an understanding. That and I've found the one thing that will keep him in line."

"Yeah, Kenobi," Kael said as he thought back to the Master's behavior during the trip back from Yaga Minor. "Doesn't it make you a little envious when you watch them together? It must be incredible to be loved liked that." He looked at Tay'lan with a flash of longing before he schooled his features back to Jedi impassiveness.

Tay'lan looked at him intently trying to read the glimpse of whatever had passed over Kael's face but was unsuccessful. 'Wishful thinking, he just considers me a friend,' she berated herself. "I had that thought myself on more than one occasion during the past two days," she answered truthfully. "But jealousy is of the Darkside, remember?" She wrapped her arm around his and increased her pace. "Let's get moving. We wouldn't want Master Windu's shuttle to land before we get there."

They arrived at the hangar just as the shuttle was entering the bay. They had moved to stand beside the landing ramp by the time it opened. They waited patiently for the dark-skinned Jedi Master to come down the ramp and were surprised to see another smaller robed figure walking behind him. The recognition of the other's Force aura sent a wave of shock through Tay'lan and she froze. Once she worked past her immobility, she rushed past Master Windu up the ramp and threw her arms around the smaller figure. "Master," she cried. "What are you doing here?"

The smaller figure pushed backed her hood and looked intently at the woman before her. "I taught you better manners than this, child," the Ryn said softly as she motioned to where Master Windu was standing with his arms crossed.

A deep blush colored Tay'lan's face as she realized what she had done. She moved in front of Master Windu and bowed deeply. "Please accept my apology for my improper behavior, Master Windu. Greetings and welcome to Dantooine."

The Master's expression remained unreadable as he stared back at her. After a few tense moments, he uncrossed his arms and smiled. "No apology needed, Healer Charoak. Master Jerith informed me that the two of you haven't seen each other in four years. Your exuberance was not unexpected."

Kael had moved to stand in front of the two Masters and bowed deeply. "Master Windu, Master Jerith, it's good to see you both again but I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"Knight Thomak, you and Healer Charoak managed to rescue my closest friend and his apprentice," Mace said. "Having them returned to us alive and with a prognosis for a full recovery is a very pleasant circumstance for me." He bowed formally to the two Jedi that stood before him. "I bring the gratitude of the Council to both of you for a job well done."

It was Kael's turn to sport the slight blush. "Thank you, Master Windu," he said bowing deeply in return. "I'm just glad the situation turned out so well. The Force was with us."

"Yes, it was," Windu replied. "Now fill me in on everything that happened after you reached Yaga Minor."

Kael was the one to begin the story. "I had plotted a course that steered us around most of the major fighting and we managed to land without incident. Once we left the ship we were greeted on the tarmac by Doctor Anunti, the man who was treating Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. He led us into the medical center and took us straight to the room where he was treating them." Kael looked over at Tay'lan for reassurance and when she nodded he continued. "They were both in pretty bad shape. I only knew Master Jinn by reputation and from brief glimpses in the Temple hallways, but Kenobi had been in two of my classes when he was an Initiate. He always had such a strong Force presence and I was shocked to find him like that. His aura was almost non-existent. The presence that radiated from both men was almost exclusively that of Master Jinn."

"Master Yoda suspected as much and I must say I'm not surprised," Mace said softly. "Qui-Gon must have projected a good portion of his own Force essence into Obi-Wan to keep him alive."

Tay'lan looked at her Master then at Master Windu as she continued the tale. "I had read about the strength of lifebonds in textbooks but the descriptions pale against the reality of what Master Jinn did. By the time we got there, he had extended almost all of himself into Obi-Wan and even that was barely keeping him alive." A shiver ran down her back as the memories filled her. "Kael and I sent as much strength as we could into Kenobi and then I attempted to reach Master Jinn. I called out to him mentally over and over and was just about to give up hope when I got a faint response. Once I established a mental connection to him, I was able to explain to him who we were and why we were there. Although he didn't relinquish his hold on Obi-Wan, he allowed me to feed him strength so that we could stabilize them enough to transport them."

"You handled a very unique situation very well, Healer Charoak," Mace said sincerely. "You are a credit to your Master's teaching."

"Once they were stabilized, Doctor Anunti helped Tay'lan load them onto a repulsor couch and we started to move to the ship," Kael said. "That's when all hell broke loose. We had barely made it half way across the tarmac when three speeders unloaded an unknown number of government troops onto it. Tay'lan drew her saber and placed herself between the couch with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi and defended as she and the doctor got them to the ship. I was able to block their blaster fire as I moved slowly backwards towards the ship. Only two soldiers remained by the time Tay'lan came back out of the ship and we quickly sent them fleeing."

"I thanked Doctor Anunti for everything he had done to save Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi and Kael got him safely off the ship and back into the medical center," Tay'lan continued. "I settled them into the temporary medical bay we had set up on Kael's ship.

"I did a really quick preflight and we were just taking off as another group of troops arrived on the tarmac," Kael added. "A few shots bounced off the shields but otherwise we lifted off undisturbed. I watched for any fighter groups that may have been deployed to stop us and was more than relieved when none appeared. Though, I must admit it's been quite some time since I've been that happy to see the swirls of hyperspace," he admitted sheepishly.

"None of us look forward to going into a war zone, Knight Thomak," Mace said supportively. "You did very well getting in and out and retrieving Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi with limited resources and little time to plan. Again, I commend you on a job well done."

Tay'lan motioned the group to stop a short distance from the door to her patients' room. "Master Windu, my Master," she said softly. "Before we go in, I need your advice. Master Jinn wants to extend across the lifebond to bring Padawan Kenobi back to consciousness. I think it's too great a risk to his health and feel we should wait for Obi-Wan to return to consciousness naturally."

Mace chuckled softly. "You will be hard pressed to deter Master Jinn from this path if he feels it is the best option. Qui-Gon is a very stubborn man when he feels he is following the dictates of the Force."

"I was hoping you might help me persuade him to wait, Master Windu," Tay'lan asked.

"I may not be able to persuade him to wait but I can help anchor him during the process," Mace said. When he saw Tay'lan looking at him questioningly, he explained. "Qui-Gon and I have been friends since our days in the crèche. We have a strong connection formed over many years."

"If you would like, I'll evaluate Master Jinn before he attempts this ," Master Jerith said. "If I think he's too weak, I'll do my best to dissuade him."

"Thank you, Masters," Tay'lan responded as they began walking again. In seconds, they were opening the door and entering the room.

"I think you get into these scrapes just so I have to leave Coruscant every so often, Qui-Gon," Mace chuckled as he reached the bed. He clasped the hand that rested against Obi-Wan's side. "How are you, my friend?" he asked more seriously.

"I'll be much better once Obi-Wan comes back to me," Qui-Gon said in an emotion tinged voice.

"Be patient, Qui-Gon," Mace admonished. "The Force has brought him this far, it will return him fully to us."

Qui-Gon looked up and noticed the other Master in the room. "Good morning, Liat. Did the Council feel that Mace needed a back-up or a guardian? Or maybe they wanted you to make sure I was following orders?"

Master Jerith laughed. She moved to join Mace at the bedside. "The Council wanted a Master Healer to check on you and I volunteered as it would be a great opportunity to visit my former padawan. Like Mace, I don't get the opportunity to leave Coruscant very often."

Qui-Gon flashed a warm smile at Tay'lan. "I should have recognized the traces of your Master's persona, Tay'lan." He turned back to Master Jerith and added. "Tay'lan is a credit to your teachings, Liat, authoritative and direct."

"Tay'lan was always an enthusiastic student, Master Jinn," Liat said with a smirk. "But you and your bondmate couldn't be in better hands," she added seriously. "Now what's this about you wanting to extend yourself over the lifebond to reach Obi-Wan?"

"It's a needless risk waiting for him to come out naturally," Qui-Gon explained. "I'm sure I can reach him with very little risk on my part."

Liat extended her hands and placed them gently on Qui-Gon's chest. "As if the risk being greater would change your mind," she said sarcastically. She closed her eyes and probed the Master's body to gauge his condition. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and fixed him with a glare. "I will allow..."

"It is not your place to allow or not," Qui-Gon said, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Qui, let Liat finish, please," Mace admonished.

Qui-Gon nodded and Master Jerith continued. "I will attribute your rudeness to the situation," she chided. "As I was saying, I will allow you to attempt this as long as Mace functions as your anchor and I monitor you closely. At the first sign of trouble, I will pull you back. Agreed?"

Qui-Gon started to argue then decided that it would be useless. Better to have Mace and Liat working with him than against him. "Your concern is baseless but I agree nonetheless."

Tay'lan moved to stand by her Master. "Do you want to rest before you attempt this, Master Jinn?"

"No, but I would like to meditate for a short time," Qui-Gon said. Tay'lan nodded and the group moved toward the door. "Mace, would you stay?" he asked softly.

Mace closed the door behind the others as they left then pushed a chair next to the bed. He sat down and looked intently at his friend. "How are you really, Qui?"

"Physically, I'll be fine," Qui-Gon said softly. "Emotionally....." he stopped, knowing he needed to release his fears but unsure how to put the feelings into words. "Mace, I have rarely felt such fear as I did when that rockslide began raining down on Obi-Wan and those children. I felt so helpless."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?" Mace asked. He reached out, took his friend's hand and sent support out to him.

"When the negotiations fell apart, we began working with the underground movement to help the refugee groups leave the city," Qui-Gon began. "There were so many transient groups: elderly, orphaned children, people searching for family members. For two days we moved people into the outlying areas and settled them into makeshift villages. We were moving a group of children to the newest village when we crossed paths with a small group of soldiers. They launched some chemically treated grenades at the mountain side and caused a rockslide." He stopped for a minute to rein in his emotions. "Obi-Wan managed to push all the children out of the way before the rocks struck him. I tried to erect a Force shield but I was too far away to sustain it. It collapsed under the weight of the rock. He was totally buried by the time I reached him."

Qui-Gon was visibly shaking by the time he finished speaking and Mace stood up and placed his hand on his back. "It's not your fault, Qui," he said reassuringly. "Obi-Wan did what you have been training him to do all these years. He protected those unable to protect themselves without any thought to his own safety. You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him, " Qui-Gon whispered. "But I should have been able to help him, to protect him, to do something beside dig him out of the rubble. I failed him, Mace." He buried his head in his hands, anguish radiating from him in thick waves.

"Qui, look at me," Mace requested. When his friend finally raised his head, he looked at him intently. "You did everything you could and you saved him. From what Kael and Tay'lan have told me, his Force aura was almost non-existent when they got to Yaga Minor. You kept him alive until the healers could help him."

"He's suffered so much, Mace," Qui-Gon said. "It just wasn't enough."

"What would you say to him if the situation had been reversed and Obi-Wan was the one feeling guilty?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon looked at Mace and sighed in frustration. "It's not the same thing. I'm his Master and it's my responsibility to protect him."

"Release your guilt, Qui-Gon," Mace instructed sternly. "Focusing on these feelings will not help you. You'll need to release them and find your center if you want to reach out to Obi-Wan." He could see Qui-Gon's annoyance at that statement and waited for the reality of his words to sink in.

"You're right, Mace," Qui-Gon finally admitted. He looked up at his friend and smiled. "Thank you for being here for me, my old friend. Will you meditate with me?"

Mace smiled in return. They hadn't meditated together since they were both young Knights. It was always a fulfilling experience and he knew that the added focus would help Qui-Gon reached his center. "I would be happy to," he said. He helped Qui-Gon into a sitting position, resting against the headboard then moved back to his chair. The two Masters closed their eyes, regulated their breathing and opened themselves fully to the Force.

When Qui-Gon opened his eyes sometime later, his serene blue eyes met Mace's intense brown ones. "Feeling better," Mace asked sincerely.

"Yes, I'm much more centered," Qui-Gon replied. "Thank you. I'm ready to do this now. Would you get the others?"

Mace got up from his chair and walked to the door. Opening it, he moved into the hallway and looked for around the others. He called to Liat and Tay'lan, "Qui-Gon is ready to attempt to reach Obi-Wan." The others turned and moved down the hallway to the room.

Liat entered the room and moved to Qui-Gon's side. "The best way to do this would be facing each other with your foreheads touching," she instructed. She turned to her former padawan. "Help them Tay'lan. Be careful not to re-injure Obi-Wan's collarbone."

Tay'lan placed her hands under the young man and with a judicious use of the Force, rolled him onto his left side to face his Master. She placed two pillows behind him to prop him up.

Qui-Gon slid back down the bed and rolled onto his right side. He felt pillows being tucked behind him. He carded his fingers through Obi-Wan's spiky hair and ran his fingertips along his cheek. He looked over his shoulder to where Liat and Mace stood and inhaled deeply. Finding his center, he released his breath. "Let us begin," he said.

Mace moved back into the chair by the bed and placed his palms flat against Qui-Gon's back. Liat stood beside him and placed her hands on Qui-Gon's temples and Tay'lan moved behind Obi-Wan's head and did the same.

Once everyone was in position, Qui-Gon leaned forward so that his forehead was against Obi-Wan's, closed his eyes and extended along the bond. He was almost overwhelmed by the disarray of emotions as he entered that beloved mind. Gone was the quicksilver spark that had been present since the day the minds first touched on Bandomeer. The bright colors that had been the visual representation of Obi's Force aura had been clouded and muted. Seeing the loss of that bright spark represented physically made its effect so much more poignant. He felt Mace's reassurance flowing into him and drew on his friend's strength to regain his focus.

Ignoring the unfamiliarity of his Padawan's mental state, Qui-Gon concentrated his attention on the strands of the bond that shone before him. He examined it with the intensity of a surgeon looking to dissect an intricate organ. He focused on the colors that composed it and the way the strands had woven themselves intricately together. He smiled as the memories of the creation of the different bond elements filled him. The bond consisted of three primary sets of stands. Dark brown strands intertwined with tan ones in the original Master/Padawan bond that had formed during the crisis on Bandomeer. This first set had grown stronger and thicker during their eight years together. Their numerous missions and training exercises had woven it together into a solid link that made them the formidable team that they now were. Thinner strands of red and yellow flowed through the brown and tan. These had been formed when they repledged themselves as Master and Padawan after Obi-Wan's brief foray from his path during their disastrous trip to Melida/Daan.

Overlaying the others, was the bright blue and green of the lifebond. Twined around the earlier bonds like vines around the branches of a tree, it encompassed and strengthened them. The blue and green were woven together so closely that it appeared almost aqua in many places. This bond held the most meaning for both of them. Life-forces bound together, their souls had joined to almost create one being. Although, a lifebond of this intensity had not been recorded in centuries, research told them that it would hold them together even after one of them became one with the Force. It some cases, the surviving partner had followed their mate into the Force almost instantly. In others, the dying partner had refused to allow their spirit to join the Force, instead remaining behind in a limbo like state providing support for their mate until the Force had deemed their loved one's destiny fulfilled.

Qui-Gon knew that the latter would be the case for he and Obi-Wan. Although prescience was not one of his strengths, he had been given a brief glimpse into the future during a deep meditation shortly after they had become lovers. He saw himself as a spectral image watching over a much older Obi-Wan as he lived as a desert recluse. The vision had been brief, but he sensed that his bondmate was there to protect someone the Force deemed as the hope of the future. He felt much pain and sadness from Obi-Wan during the brief encounter and wondered what dire set of events had set him on that path. When he had come out of his meditation, he encapsulated the vision and buried it deeply. He felt the Force was guiding him when he made this decision. Hopefully the Force would nudge him when the time of his passing came near. He would share the painful vision with his lover at that time but not before. He would do nothing to mar the all too brief time the Force was allowing them to be together now.

Qui-Gon pulled himself from the memories and emotions his mental dissection of the bond had triggered and readied himself for the task at hand. With a final touch to his connection with Mace, he sent himself out across the green strand. The sight that greeted him both cheered and frightened him. Obi-Wan's image sat huddled, wrapped in ragged blankets with his head hanging forward limply, in his favorite spot by the waterfall in the meditation garden. He was surrounded by a thick gray fog and appeared much smaller and frailer than he had ever looked even as a boy. He steeled himself and sent out his first mental probe. Obi-Wan He let all his love flow along with his mental voice.

??

Qui-Gon felt the confusion along the jumbled mind but was relieved that his probe at least had been recognized. He tried again. Obi-Wan. Beloved. Reach out to me.

So emp......empty. So cold.

Qui-Gon watched as the image wrapped the rags more tightly around him and slumped even further forward. He decided to a different approach. He reached along the blue strand that connected Obi-Wan back to him and projected an image of himself standing before Obi-Wan, tall and strong, with his arms opened to the younger man. Obi-Wan, look at me. When that didn't work, he changed his posture. He moved to sit back on his haunches, arms still outstretched, and reached out to touch his cheek. Obi-Wan. Padawan. Look at me, please.

Mas.....Master?

Relief flooded Qui-Gon even with the weakness of Obi-Wan's mental voice. He had made a connection and had been recognized. With that part behind him, he knew that he would be able to pull the young man back. It might take a while, but with this accomplished his patience flooded back into him rapidly. He made his projected image reach out to lift Obi-Wan's chin as he reached out again. I am here, my love, but I need you to look at me.

He was pleased when the young man obeyed him but Qui-Gon's heart caught in his throat at the image he presented. The muted green eyes that peered back at him from behind golden lashes were filled with fear and pain. Oh my poor Obi-Wan. We will get through this. I'm here with you now.

The image Obi-Wan leaned forward and collapsed against Qui-Gon's chest. All the pain and fear he had been feeling poured out of him in waves. He sobbed silently against the projection of his Master. When his grief had finally spent itself, he quieted and pulled back. I was trapped, Master. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find my way out. The man's mental voice cracked and he took a moment to steady it before he continued. I could feel you calling to me. But it was so faint that I couldn't follow it back. I was beginning to think that you would never find me.

Qui-Gon could feel the despair that radiated from Obi-Wan along with his words and thought better of reprimanding his doubt. You could never stay lost from me, Padawan. I would find some way to get to you. He projected all his love along the words and felt Obi-Wan's heart lighten.

Obi-Wan looked around at his mental surroundings then back at his Master. Where are we master? I know this is not as it appears and we are not at the Temple.

We are in a small healer's Temple on Dantooine, Qui-Gon replied to the mental question. What's the last thing you do remember?

Obi-Wan's face became a mask of concentration as he thought about his Master's question. He took him a while to reorder his thoughts and memories but he was finally able to make some sense of them. We were on Yaga Minor, helping to move some refugee children to the village. He expression became confused and he stopped for a moment. I heard the sound of a grenade then heard a large rumble off to my left. I looked up to see rocks coming down.... Horror filled his face as he asked, The children? Are they alright?

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan's words. His apprentice was such a caring person with such a large heart. How like him to be concerned over the children when his own injuries had almost... He couldn't even think the word. They are all fine, Padawan. Thanks to you. You managed to push them all out of the way before the major part of the rockslide hit. He reined in his emotions at the memory and turned back to Obi-Wan. I will tell you everything later. You were injured and have been in a coma for four days. I need you to wake up now.

I tried, Obi-Wan sent sadly.

I know. That's why I came to help you, Qui-Gon sent back. His projected image stood and helped Obi to his feet. Once the young man was standing, albeit unsteadily, he instructed him cautiously. We are going to walk very slowly out of this place and back to the present. I want you to focus all your attention on me. Can you do that, Obi-Wan?

Yes, Master, the young man replied shakily.

Good. Qui-Gon let out a sigh we he turned around to take in their path back to consciousness. He hadn't realized how deeply into Obi-Wan's mind he had traveled as he examined their bonds. The journey back would be extremely taxing for his padawan. We will do this slowly, but you must tell me if you need to rest. He knew that he could bring Obi-Wan back but also knew that if he tried to move to quickly he could set back his progress. Ready? When Obi-Wan nodded, they began to walk.

Qui-Gon funneled much of his mental energy to Obi-Wan as they began the journey. It was slow going and tedious, and they stopped many times for Obi-Wan to rest. They had stopped again and were seated at the edge of Obi's mental refuge. They had only progressed half the distance they needed to and Obi-Wan was exhausted. Master, I don't think I can go any further, the young man sent in a quivering mental tone.

Why don't you close you eyes and sleep for a little while. Qui-Gon returned. I will hold you and keep us rooted to this spot while you rest. Once you're rested we can continue. When his padawan nodded, Qui-Gon wrapped him in his arms and held him against his chest. He stroked the golden red hair as his apprentice's mental image snuggled securely against his own. He hadn't realized how tiring this had been for him too. Anchoring himself to Mace's strong mental connection, he allowed his own eyes to close and sleep to claim him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liat and Tay'lan spoke almost simultaneously when their patients' mental presences faded slightly. Liat waved her hand at her former padawan. "I'm going to pull Master Jinn out," she said without preamble. "His presence is much weaker and this is getting too dangerous." A hand on her arm got her attention before she could do anything.

"No," Mace said in a strained voice. "Qui-Gon anchored himself to me before he allowed himself to rest. I should be able to hold their presences steady in the place they are resting for a little while." The mental effort he was exerting to accomplish this task was very evident. He allowed himself to slip into a light meditative trance to focus his mind.

Liat and Tay'lan spent the next two hours monitoring the three men while they rested. They could feel slight fluctuations in the men's Force presences but nothing serious enough to cause them to sever the connections. Liat could feel Master Jinn's presence strengthen and noticed that Master Windu was withdrawing from his trance. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Mace replied. "Qui-Gon seems to have regained some of his strength. Hopefully it won't take him too much longer to bring Obi-Wan the rest of the way back to consciousness."

"I can feel him focusing on Obi-Wan again," Liat said. She then returned her full attention to her task of monitoring and the others did them same.

Qui-Gon's projected image gently shook the mental image of his padawan. Wake up, Obi-Wan.

Yes, Master, the young man answered in a sleepy mental voice.

Are you ready to continue on? the Master asked cautiously.

I'll try, Obi-Wan replied. When he saw the amused look his Master gave him, he chuckled and softly voiced the Yodaism before his Master could. I know, do or do not. There is no try.

Obi-Wan's wry mental retort was a soothing balm to Qui-Gon. The fact that his apprentice was showing his sense of humor in spite of everything he had been through was the most encouraging sign he had seen since Obi-Wan was first injured.

Qui-Gon's projected image stood and extended his hand to pull Obi-Wan's image to its feet. When they were both standing, the Master wrapped his arm around his student's waist. He sent mental waves of support and began moving forward in careful steps.

The period of mental rest had done them both a world of good. They were proceeding at much faster pace than before although it was still slow going. As they moved forward, they pattern they set mimicked the earlier one. Qui-Gon fed mental energy to his padawan and they stopped frequently to rest.

After an unknown amount of time, the barrier between Obi-Wan's conscious and unconscious minds lay before them. Qui-Gon sat the young man down and looked at him intently. You're almost there, Padawan. I want you to sit here and focus on me. I am going to send my essence back into my own mind. Once that happens, you will no longer be able to see my physical projection. He sent waves of love along with the mental instructions and waited silently while Obi-Wan sifted through the details. When a puzzled expression crossed that beloved faced, he explained. You will still be able to feel my presence, you just won't be able to see me. Understand?

I understand, Master, Obi-Wan sent somewhat cautiously. Then what do you want me to do?

The reasons that Qui-Gon loved him so much, all rose to the surface from the nuances hidden within that one sentence. Strong enough to question his Master, even to the point of argument when his convictions directed him, Obi-Wan still trusted him completely. Once you can no longer see me, I want you to reach out to me across the bond. When you cross the barrier from your mind to mine, you should regain consciousness. Qui-Gon's projected image bent forward and kissed Obi-Wan lightly on the forehead and caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

Obi-Wan stroked his Master's beard as he leaned into the touch. After a few moments, he pulled back. Can't wait to do that for real, he sent in a wistful tone.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. Ready? The smile he got in reply warmed his heart and increased his conviction that they would get through this. Extending a visible thread as he withdrew, Qui-Gon retreated from his padawan.

As Qui-Gon Force essence rejoined his body, his awareness of his physical surroundings came back to him slowly. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly as the light of the room impacted on his long closed lenses. Once his vision had cleared, he caught sight of the other people in the room. He could see them looking at him intently as his eyes roamed the room to meet their gaze. "How long?" he croaked glancing across the bed at Tay'lan.

"Almost five hours," the healer replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Qui-Gon said dismissively. "How is Obi-Wan?"

"The depth of the coma has greatly declined," Tay'lan replied. "He is very close to regaining consciousness."

"Outstanding," the Master acknowledged then turned his full attention back to his padawan. He shifted his position so that he could again place his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's face. Closing his eyes again in concentration, he called out mentally to his padawan. Obi-Wan, can you hear me?

Yes, Master, Obi-Wan replied.

Remember what we planned. I want you to reach out to me. Qui-Gon instructed. He focused on the young man beside him both physically and mentally as he waited. He could feel Obi-Wan's mind reaching for him weakly. Sending additional strength to the young man, he felt the contact solidify. He opened his eyes and watched the face before him intently.

When Tay'lan noticed a slight movement in one of Obi-Wan's hands, she instructed. "Talk to him out loud, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon complied with the request immediately. "Obi-Wan, I want you to open your eyes and look at me." His heart soared as the young man's eyelids began to flutter. "That 's it, Padawan. Focus on my voice and open your eyes." He ran his fingertips lightly over his bondmate's cheek as he peered into that beloved face.

Obi-Wan's years of unconditional obedience to that insistent voice pushed him to do everything in his power to comply. When the mental voice became a physical one that echoed softly in his ears, he focused all his strength on attempting to open his eyes. He was surprised at how heavy his eyelids felt. 'How could something that was normally done without thought be so difficult to accomplish now?' he chided himself. Steeling his resolve, he increased his focus. His Master had asked him to open his eyes and he had to find a way to do so. Gathering every bit of strength, he forced his lids partially open. The resultant pain from the intensity of the light in the room made him shut them tightly almost immediately. Light hurts he sent silently to his Master.

The moment he heard Obi-Wan's mental message, Qui-Gon dimmed the room's lights with a flick of his hand. "I've turned down the lights, Padawan. Try opening your eyes now," he instructed.

Obi-Wan acknowledged the order with a silent, yes master and forced the uncooperative lids to open. He blinked in rapid succession for a few moments, working to get his unused eyes back into focus. He finally succeeded and could actually keep them open and make out the images before him. He peered into the deep blue eyes of his Master and happiness filled him at the sight.

The relief that Qui-Gon felt as his padawan finally opened his eyes fully was almost a tangible thing. Although he had showed total confidence when broaching his plan to the others, a great deal of anxiety had been carefully hidden behind his demeanor. Now that Obi-Wan had regained consciousness, he could finally release those anxieties to the Force. With an exhaled breath, he released the feelings then focused his full attention on the young man beside him. "Welcome back," the Master said with a broadening smile. "How do you feel?"

Obi-Wan's attempt to shift his body was rewarded with spikes of pain in places too numerous to count. Trying to answer his Master's query resulted in only a muffled croak leaving his lips. Reverting to mind speech, he sent a reply. Like I lost a wrestling match with a rancor, Master, came the humor tinged response.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but let a chuckled escape his lips at the tone of that reply. "Not surprising, Padawan," he said. "The healers will have to examine you again now that you are awake to catalog your injuries for them." He chuckled again at the man's mental groan. Since he had been a small child in the crèche, Obi-Wan had done everything in his power to stall even necessary visits to the infirmary. "This is Healer Tay'lan Charoak," he said as he directed his padawan's attention to the Firrerreon woman standing to the left of the bed. "She has been treating you since we were rescued from Yaga Minor." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded at the healer as a means of reply. Qui-Gon then motioned to the people standing beside him. "I'm sure you remember Master Healer Jerith. The council sent her and Mace here to keep us in line."

Before either of the Masters could make a comment, Tay'lan spoke. "Now that he is awake, I need to examine Obi-Wan more fully." She focused an intense look on Qui-Gon and continued. "It would be much easier if I had some room to work. Why don't we see if we get you out of bed, Master Jinn? You can walked about for a bit and maybe we can even get you a shower?"

Qui-Gon pulled his gaze from Tay'lan and looked at Obi-Wan. The look of distress that filled his padawan at the thought of being left alone so soon was blatantly evident on his face. I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan, he sent lovingly while his verbal reply was a firmly spoken, "I think not."

Tay'lan contemplated arguing with the man but a slight shake of her Master's head changed her mind. Maybe this was a battle better left for later. "How about if you just stand beside the bed?" she asked. "It would do you some good to get up and it would give me a little better access to evaluate Obi-Wan's injuries." She glanced at the man beside the bed and added. "I'm sure Master Windu would assist you if needed."

Seeing the concern for Obi-Wan in the healer's eyes, Qui-Gon decided maybe it was time for him to make a slight concession. After sending a wave of love and reassurance to his padawan, he shifted his body into a seated position on the bed. Allowing Mace to take his arm for support, he levered himself off the bed. Standing somewhat shakily, he leaned against Mace and maneuvered so that he was facing the bed. He had to admit that it felt good to move from the prone position he had been in for the past few days.

Tay'lan grabbed a glass of water from the side of the bed and looked down at Obi-Wan. "I would like you to try and drink some water. Can you do that for me, Obi-Wan?" she asked softly. When he nodded, she placed one hand behind his head and brought the glass to his lips. She tipped a small amount of the clear cold liquid into his mouth then waited for him to swallow. She repeated the gesture four more times before he shook his head. "Had enough?"

Savoring the cool liquid that slid down his throat, Obi-Wan nodded in response to the healer's question. The water felt wonderful against his parched throat but felt more like lead once it reached his stomach. The pain he had felt trying to move on his bed was nothing compared to what he would experience if he had to vomit. So as good as the water felt going down his throat, he would not drink anymore until he was sure it would remain in his stomach.

Tay'lan watched as Obi-Wan seemed to be contemplating some type of decision. After a few moments, she asked. "Now that you've wet your throat, would you try to speak?"

Knowing the person he wanted his first spoken word in days directed to, he turned to look at the other side of the bed. "Master," he croaked softly. He smiled as he realized that although the word had been barely a whisper, it had been audible.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "Now, listen to Healer Charoak and answer her questions."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said softly in reply. He looked over at the Firrerreon who was pushing back her multicolored hair and smiled warmly. "I'm ready."

Tay'lan smiled back at the young man who lay before her. "I need to check you thoroughly for anything that may not have been noticed in light of your more serious injuries." She glanced back at Qui-Gon then continued. "I need you to be totally honest about everything and not to try to be stoic and mask your pain. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan didn't have to look at his Master to know that a smirk covered that beloved face. Over the years, he had been in a multitude of situations, some totally beyond his control and others due to his rather impetuous nature that resulted in a variety of injuries. He had taken disguising pain to an art form in order to reduce the amount of time he spent in healers' care. He knew that if his Master was watching carefully there was no way he could hide his injuries. "I will be forthcoming," he replied reluctantly.

"Good," Tay'lan said.

And so the examination began. The healer probed and prodded for what seemed to Obi-Wan as an eternity. At one point, he noticed the datapad that Master Jerith was busy noting information into. A few times, Tay'lan seemed to linger over specific areas, once at his right calf and the other on his left flank. Otherwise, the movements were minute but didn't seem to involve any great attention to any specific area. After the first couple of probes, he gave up answering in words, just allowing the volume and tone of his moans and groans to answer for him. When he saw the healer back away from the bed, he sighed in relief. "Are we done?"

"For now," Tay'lan said with a smile. "I only saw two areas I hadn't noticed before. One is a small rock imbedded into the back of your right calf and the other is a deep bone bruise on your left hip." She looked intently at her patient and could see him fighting to keep his eyes open. "But neither is very serious so I can deal with them later. Why don't you sleep for a bit first."

Obi-Wan's relief at putting off any more treatment was evident in his expression. He looked over at his Master as he stood leaning on the bed. "You look tired too, Master. Will you join me?" he asked softly.

Qui-Gon smiled as he looked at his apprentice. He could see the exhaustion in the young man's face but also knew he wasn't ready to sleep without the comfort of his bondmate beside him. "I must admit I am tired as well," he answered as he lowered himself back onto the bed. He rolled onto his side and drew his padawan tightly into his arms, Obi-Wan's back resting snugly against his own chest. He tucked the red-gold head under his chin and kissed it lightly. Sleep well, beloved, he sent warmly as he felt Obi-Wan's breathing lighten to the level of sleep. Content to know that the worse was over, he closed his eyes and began drifting off to sleep as well.

Mace and Liat moved to stand beside Tay'lan as the woman spoke. "We'll let you both get some sleep." She moved the call button for the healer's station by Qui-Gon's left hand. "I'll check in on you a little later." After seeing a slight nod of acknowledgment from the Master, she led the group from the room, stopping when they got to the healer's desk. "Just let me check on a couple of things and we can get something to eat. It's a little late for mid-day meal but I'm sure the cooks can rustle up something."

After a few moments, the three of them headed away from the infirmary and into the Temple proper. They reached the dining hall in a few minutes and true to her work, Tay'lan got the cooks to put together something for them. As they took their food and tea to the table, Mace asked. "Now that he's conscious and you've checked Obi-Wan more thoroughly, do you feel he will recover fully?"

Tay'lan met the dark-skinned Master's gaze and spoke without hesitation. "It may take a little while for him to fully get his strength back but I believe he will recover fully. Though I expect it will be at least one lunar cycle before he and Master Jinn can be placed back onto the active duty roster."

Mace let out a long breath in relief. He really didn't care if they were off the duty roster for six lunar cycles, he just wanted both men to recover fully. And knowing Qui-Gon as well as he did, his friend would not come back to his old self unless his padawan and bondmate recovered fully. "That's a relief. The loss to the order if Master Jinn or Padawan Kenobi were not to recover fully would be devastating."

After they had finished their meal, Tay'lan got both her former Master and Master Windu settled into visitor's quarters in the Temple. When they decided to take a short rest before heading back to the infirmary, she took a few moments to indulge herself. Walking to the end of the visitor's section, she knocked softly on the last door. "Enter," the male voice called out as the door slid open. Walking in, she was not surprised to find the occupant lying of the floor, surrounded by a myriad of small plasticene parts and intently studying a datapad. "Good afternoon, Kael," she said warmly. The smile that greeted her when the man's gray eyes met her golden brown ones warmed her heart. "What are you doing?"

"Making a model," Kael replied, somewhat curtly. "I had to find something to occupy my time since the person I came to visit has been unavailable."

"I'm sorry, Kael," Tay'lan replied, feeling very guilty and dropping her gaze to the clutter surrounding him.

Kael rose to his feet and took her hand in his. "It's alright. I understand. That was uncalled for. I'm just bored I guess." He smiled at Tay'lan again and kissed the back of her hand. "Am I forgiven?"

"I really am sorry I've neglected you," Tay'lan replied, "but yes, you're forgiven. How about we have dinner together tonight? I need to recheck Jinn and Kenobi but I should be done by 1900."

"I would like that. How is Kenobi doing?" Kael asked with concern.

"Master Jinn managed to bring him out of the coma," Tay'lan replied with the awe still evident in her voice. "I found a few more minor injuries but he should make a full recovery."

"That's great," Kael said. "He's a good kid."

"He's not that much younger than we are," Tay'lan chuckled.

"Ten years, and as long as he is still a padawan, I can still call him a kid," Kael laughed in return.

"I have to get back," Tay'lan said reluctantly.

"I know. I'll meet you in the infirmary at 1900," Kael said. " I want to stop by and see Jinn and Kenobi anyway." Still holding her hand, he watched Tay'lan's expression closely as he walked her to the door. Deciding to take a risk and live in the moment, he turned her to face him and brought his lips gently down to meet hers. After a moment, he stepped back and palmed open the door. "I'll see you later."

As the door slid closed behind her, Tay'lan looked back at it in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Maybe Jinn and Kenobi's love was contagious. Whatever the case, she was not about to ignore a gift from the Force. Glancing at her chrono, she saw that she had just enough time for a shower and a change of clothes before she had to head back. She walked towards her quarters, with a lightness in her step that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan came awake to a hand stroking comfortingly through his hair. He snuggled back against the warm and familiar body behind him and said softly," Good morning, Master."

"It's evening, Padawan," Qui-Gon returned. "Almost time for evening meal. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Obi-Wan said. "Qui-Gon, would..." He hesitated, not wanting to admit how weak he really felt.

"What can I do for you, beloved?" Qui-Gon asked in a concerned voice.

"I want to be able to see you. Would you help me to turn so I can face you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Certainly." With a little judicious use of the Force, Qui-Gon was able to roll Obi-Wan onto his left side while gently cushioning his injuries. Once he could meet those changeable green eyes, he smiled warmly and kissed the tip of his padawan's nose. "Better?"

"Much," Obi-Wan sighed. He leaned forward and soon was drifting back into sleep, firmly ensconced into his Master's chest.

Some time later, the sound of the door opening drew Qui-Gon's attention from his sleeping bondmate. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of variegated hair coming towards him. "Good evening, Tay'lan."

"Good evening, Master Jinn. How are you feeling?" Tay'lan asked.

"Much better, thank you," Qui-Gon replied. "It seems that all I needed was for Obi-Wan to come back to me," he added in a teasing tone.

Tay'lan chuckled at the Master's choice of words, then asked. "Has Obi-Wan been sleeping the whole time?" Noting the change in her patient's position, she quickly added. "Did he roll over by himself?"

"He woke up for a few minutes," Qui-Gon replied. "I helped him to roll this direction and then he quickly fell back to sleep." He looked down when he felt his padawan stirring and was pleased to see green eyes looking up at him. "Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm thirsty," Obi-Wan said, groggily.

Tay'lan poured a glass of water from the pitcher by the bed and moved beside him. She supported his head and brought the glass to his lips as she had earlier. The fact that he was able to take in more fluid this time was very reassuring. Once he motioned that he was finished, she allowed his head to again rest against the pillow. "How is the pain, Obi-Wan?" she asked gently.

"Bearable," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle as he looked into those hazy green eyes. "Healer Charoak, Obi-Wan's idea of bearable and a normal individual's idea of bearable are two distinctly different things. Maybe you should consider putting him into a healing trance."

"No," Obi-Wan replied forcefully before Tay'lan even had the opportunity to respond.

Tay'lan smiled at the determination in the young man's face as she carefully worded her reply. "I agree with Obi-Wan but I'm sure it is not for the same reason. This soon after such a deep coma, we want to avoid trances or deep meditations for at least a few days." She took in the relief the flowed across his face before she added. "I would like you to try and have something to eat Obi-Wan. Some broth, or maybe some flavored ice."

Seeing the lack of interest in his padawan's eyes, Qui-Gon decided something more enticing might tempt his palate. "How about some mariburi cream?" The smooth frozen confection had been Obi-Wan's favorite dessert since it was used to entice him to eat after a severe bout of delorian flu when he was six. And Qui-Gon knew that its popularity and nutritional value usually made it a staple in every infirmary.

Seeing the spark of interest, Tay'lan decided to indulge her patient. "I'll go and get a dish, Obi-Wan. I'll return shortly." The door was opening as she turned to face it. Her smiled widened when she saw the person entering. "Good evening, Knight Thomak," she said formally. She brushed her hand along his arm as she reached the door. "Why don't you visit. I'll be back shortly."

With a sweeping glance at Tay'lan's retreating form, Kael moved into the room. As he reached the bed, he addressed its occupants. "Good evening, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. How are you both feeling?"

Qui-Gon could see the look of surprise on his padawan's face at the sight of his former instructor. "Obi-Wan, Knight Thomak was instrumental in rescuing us from Yaga Minor. He and Healer Charoak risked their lives to help us." Love and devotion shone on the Master's face as he looked at his bondmate. "And for that I will be eternally grateful," he added sincerely, shifting his gaze to meet the young Knight's.

"Glad I could be of service, Master Jinn," Kael replied with a deep bow. Moving closer to the bed, he ruffled the younger man's spiky hair in an affectionate gesture. "I'm glad to see you are doing better, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Knight Thomak," the padawan replied. "For everything."

Before anything else could be said, Tay'lan returned carrying a laden tray. She placed it on the table by the bed. Seeing the speculative look that Qui-Gon was giving her, she spoke. "There is mariburi cream and ronia juice for Obi-Wan and some soup, sweetbread and chalaha tea for you, Master Jinn. You need to keep up your strength too." Recognizing the dismissal of her concern in Qui-Gon's eyes, she switched tactics. "Padawan, please make sure that your Master eats." The genuine smile that flashed across the young man's face reinforced the surety of her decision. "Eat and then get some more rest. I'll see you both in the morning." She threaded her hand through Kael's arm and led him smiling from the room.

Qui-Gon couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he watched the interaction between the healer and the young Knight. Obi-Wan noticed his expression and queried. "What do you find so amusing, Master?"

"It seems that the Force is nudging another couple together, Padawan," Qui-Gon said.

"Knight Thomak and Healer Charoak?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat confused. When his master nodded, he chuckled softly. "Well at least something positive could come out of this experience."

Qui-Gon's expression became very serious. "You are alive and will recover fully, my Padawan. That is enough of a gift from the Force for me." Letting a slight smile appear on his lips, he added. "Now it's time for you to try and eat." He sat up and grabbed his pillow. He gently helped Obi-Wan into a half seat position with the pillows tucked carefully behind him. After settling the younger man as comfortably as possible, he reached onto the tray and picked up the bowl of mariburi. Handing it to him with a smile, he ordered gently, "eat." The glare his padawan gave him in return told him that the young man would not even consider eating unless he ate also. Grabbing the mug of soup, he raised an eyebrow. "Happy, now?"

With an impish smile, Obi-Wan dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought the confection to his lips. "Yes, Master," slipped out with a chuckle as he began to eat.

It took a bit of cajoling to get Obi-Wan to clean the bowl and drink the juice but Qui-Gon knew that he needed the nourishment desperately. He had even eaten everything Tay'lan had brought for him to force the issue. He could see the exhaustion that was rolling over the young man even from this little effort. Placing the dishes back on the tray, he pulled the pillows from behind the red-gold head and helped Obi-Wan to lie back down. He stretched back out beside him and looked intently at him. "Why don't you try to sleep again, Padawan," he suggested softly. He could see the young man trying to fight his body's weariness, but felt him finally give in and snuggle against his chest. Sleep well, my Obi-Wan, he sent lovingly as he wrapped his arms around him. With a quick kiss to the red-gold hair, the Master allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

When Qui-Gon opened his eyes, he was surprised to find his padawan's green ones already opened and looking at him intently. He was even more surprised to feel a hand brushing softly though his beard. "Good morning, Obi-Wan," he said, as he noticed the early morning light shining in from the window behind him.

"Good morning, Master," the young man said warmly. He slid his hand behind his Master's head and pulled him down for a light kiss.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You seem to be feeling better this morning."

"I'm not quite up to open handed katas, but I am feeling stronger," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. The expression changed quickly as the next words were spoken. "Any chance you can talk the healers into letting us out of here today?"

Qui-Gon should have realized what was coming when the smirked turned into Obi-Wan's most powerful pout. He took a deep breath as he worked to answer calmly. "Padawan, at this time yesterday you were still in a coma. You haven't even gotten up out of this bed yet. Don't you think you're pushing a little too fast?"

"Master, you know how much I hate being in the infirmary," Obi-Wan wheedled. "I can sleep and rest in any bed, it doesn't have to be in here."

"Maybe in a couple of days, after Tay'lan has dealt with the rest of your injuries and you have done a little bit of rehab work," Qui-Gon said trying to hide his exasperation at his padawan's impatience. "I'll make you a deal. If you follow all of Tay'lan's instructions, I'll talk to her about getting us rooms in the guest quarters of the Temple once you're able to walk unaided."

Obi-Wan cranked the pout up to a level he had never used before and tried again. "But Master, that could take days. Please, see if she can move us into those quarters now?"

"Padawan, you need to give your body time to heal properly and to be here so that the healers can help you," Qui-Gon said patiently. "I will stay in the infirmary until you are well enough to leave," he added as a means of incentive.

The fact that Qui-Gon was willing to stay in this miserable place with him, meant Obi-Wan had no chance of convincing his Master to see things his way. At least not right now. "Can we talk about this again tomorrow?" he pleaded.

Tay'lan walking into their room, kept Obi-Wan from receiving an answer. "How are you both doing this morning?" she asked.

"Wonderful. I'm recovered enough to be released," Obi-Wan said confidently. When he tried to sit up in the bed to reinforce his point, his body rebelled against the sudden movement. He was unable to stifle the cry that the pain forced from his lips.

Tay'lan chuckled. "That was a good try but my Master warned me about you, Padawan Kenobi. You will remain my honored guest until you are healed enough to leave." Turning her gaze on the older man, she added. "We need to get you up and walking around a bit this morning, Master Jinn." She moved around to the opposite side of the bed and waited until the Master sat up. Taking his arm to steady him, she helped him to his feet. Another healer entered the room and Tay'lan motioned him over. "Miguel will assist you to the main bathing area. After your shower, he will oversee while you walk in the hallways."

Qui-Gon shifted his gaze between the healer and his padawan. He knew that without him setting the example, Obi-Wan would fight the healers every step of the way. He also knew that Obi-Wan would attempt to hide his pain if he remained during the treatment. With a wry smile at the young man, he turned to Miguel. "Lead on." When he reached the door, he looked back. "Remember our deal, Padawan."

Obi-Wan sighed as the door closed behind his Master and returned his attention to the Firrerreon before him. Laying back flat on the bed, he groaned. "Just get it over with."

"Padawan, it's an examination and treatment not a torture session," Tay'lan teased. When her joke failed to earn even a slight smile, she changed her approach. "I know you hate being here. Let's work together and get you out as soon as possible."

The healer spent the next hour examining and working with Obi-Wan. She removed the piece of rock that was embedded in his right calf, applied bacta ointment to help to disinfect and heal it and sent pulses of the Force to begin the healing. After massaging and manipulating the deep bone bruise in his hip, she moved on do the same to his arms and legs. They took short breaks every few minutes, for Obi-Wan to rest and to push him to drink as much water as he could tolerate. The days he spent in the coma, made dehydration a real concern and fluid was necessary for the injured muscles to heal.

When they were finished, Obi-Wan was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "Why don't you rest and I'll go and get some breakfast for you," Tay'lan said.

"Could you help me take a shower first?" Obi-Wan asked. He hated being dirty almost as much as he hated being in the infirmary and he had been incapacitated for over five days.

"I don't think you're strong enough to stand in the shower," Tay'lan replied regretfully.

"Please," Obi-Wan whined. "Just put me in a chair and let the water pour over me."

Seeing the pleading look in those green eyes made her give in. She pushed the button to summon another healer, then spoke. "Alright, Obi-Wan, we will try. But if the pain becomes too much you must tell me." When he nodded, she reached behind his back and helped him to sit up. When the other healer came in, they helped him to the small refresher and into the shower with more than a little assistance from the Force.

Qui-Gon came back into the room to find Obi-Wan sitting against the headboard of the bed, resting on their pillows. When he got closer, he saw that he was dressed in a clean sleep tunic and pants and that a long strip of loose hair hung down over his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through the red-gold strands. "You've come undone, my Padawan," he chuckled.

"They helped me take a shower," Obi-Wan said happily. He handed his Master the brown leather strip and two beads that he held in his palm. "I was waiting for you to redo it."

Working with a quickness that seemed impossible for such large hands, Qui-Gon rebraided the hair, working in the two beads and tying it off with the worn leather tie. He brought the ends to his lips and kissed the strands, before shifting himself next to his apprentice. "Now you look like a proper Padawan," he said.

The rest of the day was filled with visits from Mace, Liat and Kael, two more therapy sessions for each of them and meals. By the following morning, Qui-Gon was strong enough to go to the salle for low impact katas while Tay'lan worked on Obi-Wan's therapy. During the afternoon session, he met with Mace in one of the Temple meeting rooms and put together his full report on their mission to Yaga Minor.

His padawan was practically beaming when Qui-Gon returned to the infirmary room for night meal. "You seem very happy tonight, Obi-Wan," he said as he walked over to the reclining chair in which the young man rested.

"Healer Charoak said that if I can walk a little further in the morning, she will move us to visitor's quarters in the Temple," Obi-Wan said. "My therapy would continue as an outpatient. I, for one, am more than ready for us to have some privacy." A mischievous grin and a sly wink accompanied the words.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his padawan's lips. "Let's concentrate on getting you fully healed before you look to expending energy on extracurricular activities," he instructed.

"Just consider it a different form of physical therapy, Master," Obi-Wan said with a lust filled gaze.

The door opening for an aide with their meals ended the repartee much to Qui-Gon's relief. The conversation turned to much safer topics as they ate and their evening visitors kept the earlier one from returning. It wasn't until they were safely snuggled in bed that Obi-Wan again made his wishes known.

Rolling to face his bondmate, Obi-Wan placed a hand behind Qui-Gon's neck and pulled him down to mesh their lips. He started with a light kiss but soon deepened it and pressed for admittance into his Master's mouth with his tongue. As their tongues began to dance, he pressed his body firmly into the older man's so that his arousal could not possibly go unnoticed.

Qui-Gon's body responded to the proximity and arousal of his lover but he worked fervently to bank it back to a more manageable level. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back so that they were no longer so intimately entwined. He ran his hand across the younger man's back in a comforting pattern as he spoke. "Obi-Wan, you are still recovering from almost fatal injuries. You need to focus all of your energy into getting better."

Obi-Wan took his Master's hand and placed it on his groin. "I will defer this discussion until we are in more private quarters tomorrow. But know this, beloved - if I am strong enough to walk to those quarters, I will be strong enough to make love with my bondmate." He released Qui-Gon's hand and snuggled into that firm chest. His own hand brush lightly across the other's manhood as he whispered, "and I will walk unassisted to those quarters."

Qui-Gon released a husky sigh as he kissed the top of the spiky hair. This partially healed time had always been the most challenging where Obi-Wan was concerned. Always wanting to push his limits, to see how fast he could get his body to return to its healthy state. But this was the first time he had been seriously injured since they had become lovers and that in itself presented a whole new set of challenges. Qui-Gon focused his attention on the steady breathing of his now sleeping mate. He would have to trust in the Force to provide a path for him to take to solve this dilemma.

Before he had even awakened enough to open his eyes, Qui-Gon was fully aware that the heated gaze of his bondmate was locked on his face. Trying to feign sleep was useless so he schooled his features to an impassive expression born of decades of diplomacy and he forced his eyelids to rise. "This is the second morning you have awakened before me, my Padawan. Is this variation from your normal habit of having to be dragged from your bed something I should be concerned about?" He tugged on the red braid as he waited for a reply.

"Don't worry, Master. Once we are settled into temple quarters I will go back to being lazy in the morning," Obi-Wan said with a grin. He brushed his lips lightly against Qui-Gon's then whispered. "Which will be today if I have anything to say about it."

Qui-Gon released as exasperated sign and propped up on his elbow. Keeping his expression serious, he said. "You need to give your body sufficient time to heal, Obi-Wan. Nothing will be served by leaving the infirmary too soon and suffering a relapse."

"Master, I know that you are just worried about me," Obi-Wan began. "But I am feeling much better and I know I would rest more easily away from the infirmary." His look turned pleading as he added, "please, Master, I've been prodded, poked and probed. I just want to get away from here."

The door opened and Tay'lan entered, pushing a small cart in front of her. "Good morning, gentlemen. How are you both feeling this morning?"

"Ready to leave?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Tay'lan replied with a smile. "Have your breakfast and I'll be back to check you over in a bit."

By the time they had finished breakfast, Obi-Wan was restless and fidgety. He glanced at the door repeatedly each time he heard the slightest noise. Finally, Qui-Gon could take no more of this behavior. "Padawan, you are going to wear yourself out before Healer Charaok gets back. Maybe you should meditate." Rising from the chair in which he had been sitting, he walked to the refresher. "I'm going to shower. I expect to find you more in control of yourself when I return."

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh as the refresher door closed. He knew that his Master was right. He needed to release his anxieties and wait patiently. But he was so tired of everyone hovering over him, poking and prodding him and watching his every move. He just wanted some peace and some privacy. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he had released most of his anxieties and had dropped into a light meditative state.

When Qui-Gon came out of the refresher, he was pleased to see Obi-Wan had taken his advice. He moved quietly across the room, working to dress without disturbing the younger man. He sat on the chair by the bed, pulled on his boots and gazed at the still form before him. He could easily pull his padawan from his trance with the slightest probe along their bond but knew that Obi-Wan needed this. He was content to look upon him, relishing the fact that the Force was helping Obi-Wan to heal from the trauma that had been inflicted upon his body. A fact for which he would be eternally grateful.

Qui-Gon had been studying his apprentice for an unknown period of time when he heard the door open. He waved a hand at Tay'lan as she entered, motioning her to be quiet. He rose silently and walked to meet her at the door. She looked over at Obi-Wan and whispered. "This is a good sign. How long has he been meditating?"

"For quite a while," Qui-Gon replied. He glanced back at his apprentice before continuing softly. "I know Obi-Wan has been pushing you to release him from the infirmary but I'm concerned. I know how much he hates being confined but I don't want to see his recovery being set back. He can be a very difficult patient," he ended with a sigh.

"I have noticed that," Tay'lan said with a smile. "He has yet to display any anger at his situation though and that surprises me somewhat."

"The only anger you will see Obi-Wan display will be at himself if he does not progress as quickly as he thinks he should," Qui-Gon answered with concern. His expression shifted as he continued. "His only other rare flashes of anger, are at his Master for his defiance of the dictates of the Council." The blue eyes shone with laughter as he looked back at his still mediating padawan.

"I know he is very uncomfortable here," Tay'lan said. "Between the two of us, we should be able to monitor and regulate his activities even in Temple guest quarters. Unless I find something to direct me otherwise when I examine him, I will release him from the confines of the infirmary today."

"Thank you," came the soft, cultured voice from across the room. They both looked up to see Obi-Wan staring at them intently. "I will follow your instructions diligently, Healer Charaok." His serious expression changed to a grin as he flung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved to stand. "If you could just direct me to our quarters..."

Tay'lan was at his bedside pushing him back into it in a flash. "Not so fast, Padawan Kenobi," she said as she glared at him. "I need to examine you, go through your morning therapy session and record your endurance levels. Then, we will set up a strict routine that you will agree to follow completely. Only then will I even consider allowing you out of this room. Understood?"

Obi-Wan looked imploringly at his Master but was not surprised to see an expression almost identical to the Healer's. Realizing his only way out of the infirmary was with both of their support, he conceded defeat. He lay back on the bed, extended his arms outward in a position of supplication and smiled weakly at Tay'lan. "Examine away."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle at his padawan's concession but also knew that things would go much smoother if he wasn't in the room. "I need to see Mace this morning, Obi-Wan. I will be back in a couple of hours." His expression became more serious as he added. "I expect that you will follow all of Healer Charaok's instructions."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied meekly as he watched Qui-Gon walk out the door. He propped himself up and pulled the sleep tunic over his head before lying back.

Tay'lan could see the resignation in the younger man and smiled. "This will not be as bad as you think, Obi-Wan. Let's get the exam over with, focus on your therapy and maybe we can have you showered and in quarters by mid-day meal."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon walked through the corridors heading for Mace's assigned quarters. He nodded politely at those he passed and stopped to talk with Kael as the Knight walked towards the dining hall. Within a few minutes, he was knocking on the Councilor's door. "Enter," the voice called as the door slid open. He entered to find Mace seated at the holonet terminal. He waved him over as he continued to speak. "I agree, Master. Qui-Gon just arrived, would you like to speak with him yourself?"

Qui-Gon looked into the wizened face of Master Yoda on the terminal screen and smiled warmly. "Good morning, my Master," he said sincerely.

"Mid-day it is, Padawan," Yoda replied gruffly. "Much improved you are. Progressing as well is Obi-Wan?"

"I am better, my Master," Qui-Gon answered. "Healer Charaok is examining Obi-Wan currently but he too has improved tremendously. Hopefully, his recovery will not take too much longer."

"Needed on Coruscant Master Windu is. Returning today he will be," Yoda said. The pointy ears perked up and the wrinkles in the leathery face deepened as the aged Master stared at his last Padawan. "To return with him, are you and Obi-Wan able?"

"I do not think that Obi-Wan is healed enough for the trip, my Master," Qui-Gon explained. "He is still very weak and can barely walk unassisted. I believe it would be better for him to stay on Dantooine until he regains his strength."

"Do what is best for your padawan you must, Qui-Gon," Yoda replied. "Notify Temple when ready you are. Send transport we will." The wide eyes softened as he added. "Keep me apprised of Obi-Wan's condition, you will. Expect to hear from you daily, I do."

"Yes, my Master," Qui-Gon replied a moment before the screen went blank. He turned to Mace and smiled. "I hope your business with Master Yoda was concluded, my friend."

Mace rolled his eyes as he replied. "I'm sure he'll contact me again once I'm headed back." His expression became more serious as he asked. "How is Obi-Wan this morning?"

"Better," Qui-Gon answered. "Tay'lan will probably release him to quarters later today. It will take some time for him to heal completely but he's on the way. Now, what is this crisis that calls you back so soon?"

The two friends relaxed onto the comfortable sofa to talk. It had been months since they had spent any time together as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been on four consecutive missions without returning to Coruscant. He gave Mace a few additional details of the mission on Yaga Minor that had been too minor to list in the official report. Mace filled him in on the currents goings-on at the Temple; priority missions, gossip, senate rumblings and the like. The conversation was open and relaxed in the comfortable manner of old, cherished friends.

Qui-Gon was surprised when he looked up at the chrono and two hours had passed. "You'd better get packed and I'd better get back to Obi-Wan. Thank you for coming here and for everything you've done to help, my friend. I am in your debt."

"Glad I could help, Qui," Mace said softly. "I think you and Obi-Wan could use a breather from the field. He still needs to complete some additional weeks of his teaching rotation, doesn't he?" he asked with a smirk

"Yes, he does," Qui-Gon replied as he pondered Mace's implied suggestion. A few weeks in Temple would be just the thing to help his padawan recover completely from his injuries. Not that he would mind a little down time himself. Another thought came to him as he approached the door. "Will you make sure that notations of the rescue are made in both Tay'lan and Kael's files?"

"I've already made the notations and will recommend formal commendation before the full Council," Mace replied. He pulled his friend into a quick hug as he opened the door. "I'll see you back at the Temple in a few days."

"Have a safe journey, my friend," Qui-Gon said as he exited the room. He walked back down the hallway at a rapid pace, thinking about Mace's suggestion. In a few minutes, he was back in the infirmary and opening the door to their room. The sight that greeted him was enough to warm his heart. Obi-Wan was dressed in tunics, leggings and soft boots, walking across the room in slow but steady steps. Tay'lan stood a short distance from him, far enough to study his movements but close enough to assist if it became necessary. He leaned in the doorway and watched, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Obi-Wan turned carefully to walk back the other direction and was surprised to see his Master standing there. He had been concentrating so totally that he had not sensed the older man's approach. He stopped and smiled brightly. "Hello, Master. Are you ready to walk me to our new quarters?"

Qui-Gon glanced at Tay'lan for verification of this plan then turned back to meet his padawan's gaze. "If Healer Charaok has cleared you to leave the infirmary, we can get a repulsor chair to transfer you to quarters." He continued to glare at Obi-Wan, hoping that he could convince him to take this easier option. The look the young man returned told him he would have no such luck.

"Healer Charoak has cleared me to walk to our new quarters, Master," Obi-Wan said rather smugly. He focused on Qui-Gon and added silently. I have substantial motivation for walking instead of riding, my love.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as he moved to his bondmate's side. He wrapped one arm around his waist in support then turned back to Tay'lan. "Could you review Obi-Wan's instructions with me so that I can assure that they are being followed?" Ignoring the look of outrage his padawan sent him, he waited for the Firrerreon's response.

"I will come to your quarters later this afternoon for another therapy session," Tay'lan began. "Meals can be delivered to your quarters if Obi-Wan is too tired for the dining hall, but he has promised to eat properly. He needs to be sure to rest when he gets tired and not push himself. Otherwise, as long as Obi-Wan listens to his body he can do as much as he can tolerate."

Qui-Gon looked from the healer to his padawan and worked to control his frustration. Obi-Wan innate charm could convince a Jawa to giving away their salvage. But he knew Tay'lan was an excellent healer and surely she realized that the young man was making himself appear much stronger than he really was. Well, it would be up to him to keep his padawan from over exerting himself. He removed the arm supporting the young man's waist and stepped back. Maybe first hand experience was the only think that would show Obi-Wan he was pushing too hard. He pointed to the door and said. "Lead the way."

Obi-Wan looked back at his Master, a wave of confusion passing over his features at those words. It was unlike his Master to give in so easily, especially if the man thought that his actions would affect his health. Over the years, he had developed many tricks to shield his pain and injuries from Qui-Gon. He would just have to draw on all those things to get to their quarters unassisted and still able to function. Otherwise, his Master wouldn't even consider any intimacy between them. It had been two weeks since they had been able to make love and he fully intended that this drought would be over by the end of the day. But it would be harder to shield his pain if Qui-Gon walked behind him. He wasn't above using the Code to his advantage so he turned back and addressed the older man reverently. "The proper position for a Padawan when walking with his Master is two steps behind and to the left. We must be sure to follow correct protocol at all times, my Master." He bowed his head a little more deeply, then said softly, "after you."

Qui-Gon slid his hands into his robe so that his padawan could not see him rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration. It wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had turned his diplomatic training against his Master. He let out a silent sigh. Maybe he had trained him a little too well. Well, two could play at this little game. With a meaningful glance at Tay'lan, he tilted up his padawan's chin to meet his gaze. "As you wish, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon moved through the door and into the hallway at his normal walking pace. Obi-Wan took his normal position at his side and followed. He knew that his apprentice would be hard pressed to keep up in his current condition. They had just left the infirmary proper when they met up with Kael in the hallway. Obi-Wan was pleased that their brief pause for pleasantries gave him a much needed respite from walking. They chatted long enough that Obi-Wan was able to keep up with his Master when they began walking again. Luckily the quarters they had been assigned were only a short distance further and he managed to enter the rooms and seat himself on the sofa without seeming totally exhausted.

Tay'lan sat beside him to evaluate the effect of this physical exertion on his recovery. She found that although his breathing was a bit labored, his vital signs were all within tolerable parameters for his weakened condition. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little winded," Obi-Wan replied, trying to hide the bone deep exhaustion that he felt from that short exertion.

"I'm not blind, Padawan Kenobi," Tay'lan answered sternly. "I want you to eat then spend the remainder of the afternoon resting. I will return at 1600 for your afternoon therapy session." Her eyes softened and concern once again shone in the Firrerreon's face. "I've already spoken to the dining hall. Qui-Gon can call down and the cook will prepare and send up whatever you'd like to eat. Indulge yourself, Obi-Wan. You've earned it."

'I plan on it, Healer,' Obi-Wan thought silently, ' but not in the way you mean.' Years of practice kept his shields intact and his face schooled to politeness as he answered. "Thank you, Healer Charoak, I will."

Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan, caught in the brief flash of mischief that sparkled in those changeable eyes. His apprentice was a consummate diplomat and may have fooled Tay'lan into complacence. But he had lived with the young man too long not to know all of his ploys and tricks. He pulled his gaze from Obi-Wan's and walked the Healer to the door. "I will see that Obi-Wan follows all of your directives, Tay'lan. Of that you can rest assured."

With a slight nod and a warm smile, Tay'lan left the room. Turning from the closed door, Qui-Gon moved to sit beside Obi-Wan. "So Padawan, what would you like for mid-meal?"

"I'm not really that hun..." Obi-Wan began but was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"You must eat to regain your strength, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in an authoritative tone. "Maybe some mariburi?" The grimace that flashed on his Padawan's face made him chuckled. "Too much of a good thing? I never thought I would see the day when you tired of mariburi cream. What if I just order a few things I know you like and you can choose from them?"

When Obi-Wan nodded, Qui-Gon moved to the comm unit. It took only a few minutes to make the requests and he was again seated at the young man's side. "How about I help you into the bedroom? You can lay down until the food arrives."

"I would rather just stay here," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm sick of being in bed."

Without a word, Qui-Gon stood up, pulled off Obi-Wan's soft boots, gathered up the soft woven throw that was draped across one of the chairs, then sat down at the end of the couch. He drew the young man towards him, settled the reddish blond head into his lap and draped the soft covering over him. "Better?" he asked as he stroked the spiky locks. The faint mmm... sound that escaped told him all he needed to know. Moving his other hand to trace comforting circles on his padawan's back, it was only a matter of minutes before the sound of shallow breathing told him that his bondmate had already fallen asleep.

The rise and fall of his padawan's chest was as soothing as any meditative stone or candle. As Qui-Gon watched, he dropped into a light trance, not focusing on anything in particular, just allowing his thoughts to flow freely. He was so totally absorbed that he was startled by the sound of the doorchime. He opened the door with a wave of his hand while trying unsuccessfully to soothe Obi-Wan back into his slumber.

The graying man walked cautiously into the room. Holding the laden tray in his hands, he moved slowly to the couch. "Here is the meal you ordered, Master Jinn, " he said as he placed the tray on the low table. "Is there anything else that you or your apprentice need?"

"I don't believe so," Qui-Gon replied. "Thank you for delivering this to us." With a polite nod, the man turned and walked out of the room. Qui-Gon looked down to see hazy green eyes peering up at him. "Hungry yet?" he asked as he caressed the sleepy face.

The mixture of aromas began to filter into his sleep muddled brain and he shifted to look at the food on the tray. Warm panache bread, thick honey, fried charien tenders, and rich Bimmissarian chocolate. A shy smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he looked back. "I think I could manage to eat a little."

"I though you might," Qui-Gon returned with a smile of his own. He helped his padawan into a sitting position and pulled the tray into his lap. He pushed the chocolate to the side of the tray furthest from Obi-Wan and asked. "What would you like to have first?" He watched Obi-Wan's eyes dart to the chocolate then chuckled as a slight pout appeared on the young man's face. "That's hasn't work since you were thirteen Obi-Wan. Choose something nutritious first."

Obi-Wan picked up a thick slice of bread and dunked the corner of it in the honey. As he slowly chewed the flavorful morsel, he sent teasingly. I think you will find the pout most effective when I set my mind to it, beloved. But I will save it for more important things. He winked at his Master then returned his attention to the food.

Qui-Gon chewed a charien tender to keep the smile from blossoming on his lips. The next few days and more so the next few hours, were going to prove challenging indeed.

Obi-Wan managed to brush his fingers against Qui-Gon's thigh each time he took an item from the tray. He allowed his movements to become more blatant and soon accompanied them with lustful erotic looks. He remained silent as they ate but sent waves of longing and emotion over the bond. By the time he picked up the last tender, he could feel his Master's struggle to contain his passion. He knew it would take very little at this point to break the man's control and had just the thing to accomplish that. "I think I deserve to have some desert," he said huskily. "Would you please pass me a square of chocolate?"

Struggling not to totally ignore his own good judgment and ravage his bondmate where he sat, Qui-Gon picked up a creamy square and brought his hand towards Obi-Wan. A hand wrapped around his wrist and his fingers were being drawn to his padawan's mouth. Obi-Wan held the wrist securely as he sucked the luscious brown cube along with the fingers that held it deeply between his lips. The feel of that tongue swirling over the enclosed digits almost undid him. Waves of arousal flowed directly into his groin as his mind easily imagined the sensation of warm wetness enveloping his fingers moving to surround his throbbing cock. With his last bit of control, he pulled his fingers from his padawan's lips, pushed the almost empty tray back onto the table and rose from the sofa. He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to regain control before he spoke. "Obi-Wan, I would like nothing more than to give in to our combined desires but you have not healed enough yet. Making love will put too much stress on your healing body and could cause you to suffer a relapse." Qui-Gon allowed the regret he felt over this to flood their bond as he added. "If you rest and follow all of Healer's Charoak's instructions, you'll soon be improved enough for us to be together again."

Obi-Wan left out a frustrated sigh as he glared at his Master. Damn the man's vaunted Jedi control. He was sure that he had pushed him far enough to banish all reason. The serene look and reassuring tone of voice told him not only had that he had failed but also told him that Qui-Gon was strengthening his defenses. Well if he couldn't have exactly what he wanted, he would have to settle for the next best thing. He softened his expression, mimicked a yawn then rubbed his hands over his face. "I am feeling rather tired suddenly, Master. Maybe I should take your advice and get some sleep."

Qui-Gon looked appraisingly at his apprentice, trying to gauge if the younger man's words were sincere. Obi-Wan had been radiating exhaustion constantly since he had awoken from the coma so he couldn't use that as a point of reference. Watching him intently, he moved to his padawan's side and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you into bed."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly at his Master as they walked to the sleeping chamber. It was taking much more effort than he expected just to put one foot in front of the other. Pushing forward, he focused all his attention of crossing the space to the bed. Once horizontal, he would be able to redirect his energy into more worthwhile endeavors. He sat heavily down on the bed once they reached it and worked to take off his loose tunic. He looked beseechingly at the man before him and put on his most innocent expression. "Would you lay down with me please, Master? I know I would rest more easily if you were beside me." With a quick smile of agreement, he watched Qui-Gon moved to the chair to remove his boots. He lay back on the bed and waited for his bondmate to join him. As the man moved towards the bed, he asked softly. "I know you feel it's too soon for any intimacy but would you take off your tunics? I would at least like to be able to feel your skin against mine."

Qui-Gon studied the younger man, trying to decide if allowing skin to skin was a good idea and found Obi-Wan's earlier words coming back to haunt him. With those pouting green eyes directed at him, he could deny his bondmate nothing. Steeling himself with all the resolve he possessed as a Jedi Master, he sought control as he unwound his sash and divested himself of both outer and inner tunics. Clad only in his leggings, he sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at Obi-Wan. The cherished face smiled warmly and he lowered himself to lie at his padawan's side. He moved a bit closer so that they lay facing each other but not actually touching. He grasped a hand, intertwined their fingers and moved his other hand to rest on the red-gold head. "Now, I want you to sleep, beloved," he said softly.

"Yes, my Master," Obi-Wan replied just as softly. He was trying so hard to be the perfect, obedient padawan, as his green eyes remained locked with those mesmerizing blue orbs. After a few moments, he allowed his lids to drift shut. Maybe the lack of visual stimulation would help him to comply with his Master's request.

Qui-Gon watched in surprise as Obi-Wan's eyes slid closed. His bondmate had been so determined to make love that he was tense in expectation of the arguing and cajoling he thought would come. He had just started to relax when Obi-Wan started to shift uncomfortably beside him. When the green eyes opened, he asked in concern. "What's the matter?"

"I can't get comfortable," Obi-Wan replied. He pulled his fingers from his bondmate's and rolled onto his back. He stayed in that position for a moment before rolling again to his other side. He shifted backwards until his back and buttocks rested against Qui-Gon's chest and groin. The warmth of his Master's skin against his felt so good against his that a flash of arousal swept though him. He reached his arm back and intertwined his fingers with his bondmate's and rested their joined hands on Qui-Gon's flank. He remained still for a few moments then pressed back a bit closer. As the flesh resting against his butt started to firm, he was torn between the exhaustion that was overtaking his body and his desire to join with his bondmate.

Qui-Gon used all his control to fight his body's reactions to Obi-Wan's movements. Every time his lover shifted, his fabric clad bottom rubbed against his hardening penis. Even through the cloth of their leggings, the heat from his padawan's body was increasing the heat and arousal in his. After what seemed like the thousandth time the firm bottom had pushed back against him, he reacted. "Obi-Wan, would you keep still," he growled.

"I'm sorry, Master. I just can't seem to get comfortable enough to fall asleep," Obi-Wan whined. "Maybe you could help me to relax?"

Qui-Gon immediately felt guilty for his tone. "Why don't I just rub your back for a while, Padawan? That usually helps you to sleep."

"I'm sure that would help, Master," Obi-Wan said. He shifted his upper body slightly away from Qui-Gon's but the movement also pushed his bottom more solidly against that rapidly growing hardness behind him and another wave of desire washed over him. He could feel the echo of his Master's arousal flowing across their bond. As those familiar hands slid soothingly across his skin, the two needs within him warred for control.

Qui-Gon worked to release his sexual frustration to the Force as he moved his palms in soothing circles along Obi-Wan's back. Even though he was only trying to provide comfort, the warmth of that smooth flesh under his hands was effecting his body. His padawan rocked slightly as his back was rubbed and those movements only served to increase his arousal. Maybe the best way to help Obi-Wan to sleep was to sate this need in both of them. As his body finally gained the upper hand in the battle with his mind, he slid one hand over the younger man's chest and said softly. "Obi-Wan? Beloved?"

Obi-Wan could hear that his Master was calling him but he was so comfortable and relaxed that he couldn't manage coherent thought. "Mmmm..." was the limit of his verbal reply. Even as the pull of sleep began to overtake him, a small part of his mind was fighting him. There was something much more important than sleeping that he wanted to be doing. In the end, his body's need for rest overcame his mind's demand and he drifted into sleep.

Qui-Gon couldn't help the disgruntled chuckle that escaped his lips as he realized that Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. He had spent a good part of the last twenty four hours working to dissuade his padawan from his goal of making love and controlling the arousal caused by the younger man. Now that he had finally decided to give in to Obi-Wan's desires, his lover had fallen asleep. He sighed in frustration as he tried to purge his arousal. He knew that Obi-Wan had not intentionally aroused him but that didn't change his physical condition. He rose from the bed, trying to decide if meditation would suffice or if he would need a cold shower or even manual release.

Qui-Gon tucked the blankets more snugly around Obi-Wan and deepened his slumber with a slight touch of the Force. He grabbed his inner tunic and pulled it over his head. Not bothering with his outer tunic or boots, he moved into the common room and looked around. The view from the low window looked out over the water gardens. He moved to it, dropped to his knees and leaned his arms on the sill. It was a very peaceful spot and hopefully using it as a focal point, would be sufficient to help him to meditate. Focusing on the cascade of water that flowed over the stacked stones, he slowed his breathing and dropped into a light trance.

The sound of soft knocking pulled Qui-Gon from his trance. A quick glance at the chrono as he moved to the door, surprised him. He had been meditating for almost three hours. Seeing it was almost 1600, he knew without extending through the Force that the person at the door was Tay'lan. She was due for Obi-Wan's afternoon therapy. He smiled warmly as he opened the door. "Good afternoon, Healer Charoak."

"Good afternoon, Master Jinn," she replied. She looked appraisingly around the room then added. "I've been knocking for a few minutes and was almost ready to give up. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Qui-Gon repressed his smirk as her gaze wandered over the quarters. "I was meditating and it took a few moments for the knocking to penetrate. Obi-Wan has been sleeping since after lunch." If things had gone differently, her questioning look could have had some basis. He pushed back the thoughts. His meditation had done wonders in calming his body and he wanted to remain that way. "Would you like me to wake Obi-Wan?"

"I have plenty of time," Tay'lan replied. "Let's see if he wakes on his own. Did you manage to get him to eat?" She listened to Qui-Gon's brief reply then asked a few more questions about how Obi-Wan had handled the move from the infirmary. They then talked about a variety of things, passing the time in companionable conversation as they wait for the padawan to awaken.

The sound of muted voices pulled Obi-Wan from the depths of sleep. As he shook the sleep from his brain, he wondered why his Master was no longer lying in bed beside him. He had convinced the man to nap with him and the feeling of their bodies touching had aroused them both. Disgust over took him as he replayed the events that had occurred. He vaguely recalled Qui-Gon calling to him as his arousal flowed over their bond but his weakened body had betrayed him and he had fallen asleep. He sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his tunic. As he pulled it over his head, he steeled his resolve. He missed the touch of his bondmate and would not sleep again until he and Qui-Gon had made love.

Qui-Gon turned as he heard a door opening behind him. He smiled as he watched the half-awake form enter the room. "Have a nice nap, Padawan?"

"It would have been nicer if someone had stayed with me like they promised," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically. He turned from his Master to the other person on the couch. "Hello, Healer Charoak. Here for my therapy session?"

Qui-Gon knew that trying to talk with his apprentice in this mood was useless and he did not want to admit to Obi-Wan how close he had come to giving in to his body's desires. Having sensed his padawan's arousal, he knew that knowledge would only strengthen the young man's resolve. Maybe it would be best if Obi-Wan stayed annoyed with him for a while. "I'll leave you two to your therapy and go down to the dining hall to see about late-meal. Anything special you would like, Obi-Wan?"

"Whatever you bring is fine, Master," Obi-Wan replied with the same measure of irritation as before. The harshness of his words echoed in his ears but he was too annoyed with himself and everything around him to care. Sleeping may have refreshed him physically but mentally he was definitely on edge.

Qui-Gon nodded then moved back to the sleeping chamber to retrieve his tunic and boots. When he came out a few moments later, Tay'lan was already beginning his padawan's exercise routine. Leaving them to their task, he walked through the door and down the hallway.

By the time the Jedi Master left the room, Tay'lan could feel the annoyance radiating from her patient. "What was that all about, Obi-Wan?" When he just glared instead of answering, her tone changed drastically. "The last thing you need in your weakened condition is extra stress. Either you tell me what the problem is or I'll transfer you back to the infirmary. Your choice?"

The inflection of the Healer's voice and the glare she was returning, told Obi-Wan that she would accept nothing less the total honesty. He took a deep breath to compose himself, then spoke. "He's being overbearing, protective, and treating me like I'm still a child in the crèche. I know my own limitations. I don't need him to wrap me in plasteene to keep me safe." His voice was rising with his frustration level and he continued without paying close attention to his words. "I'm tired of being poked, prodded and coddled. I'm sick of being too weak to do what I want, hovered over constantly and I'm horny." As the last word left his lips, Obi-Wan cheeks flushed deep red and he looked away.

Although somewhat surprised at his outburst, Tay'lan was glad to see that Obi-Wan had finally shown some emotions over the events of the past few days. She had to fight to keep from chuckling at the embarrassment of the young man. The resilience of youth. A few days ago he had been hovering near death and now his biggest concern was lack of sexual contact. Her thoughts shifted to Qui-Gon. It must be extremely difficult to find balance between his responsibilities as Obi-Wan's master and his concerns as his lifemate. She schooled her features and addressed the young man sitting beside her. "Padawan Kenobi. Your Master is concerned about your health and doesn't want you to do anything that could set back your recover." Her tone softened as she cupped his chin and turned his face towards hers. "Your lifemate loves you so much that he risked his own life to save yours. We came very, very close to losing you both, Obi-Wan. Don't begrudge someone who loves you that much wanting to keep you safe."

Obi-Wan felt like a spoiled child as he absorbed the Healer's words. "I'm sorry. I know that Qui-Gon loves me and that he worries but I'm so tired of this. I know I probably won't like your answer, but how long do you think it will take until I'm totally recovered?" he asked tentatively.

"It will probably be six to eight weeks before you can go back on the duty roster," Tay'lan said. She put up her hand to stall his arguments and continued. "If you continue progressing at your current pace, you will be able to start low impact katas within a week. Once you return to Coruscant, the healers will allow you to add to your routine as your recovery allows until you are back to your previous level."

"Six to eight weeks?" Obi-wan asked in disbelief. "No missions, no conflict mediation, no war zones, no thwarting assassination attempts." Although he had began spouting in frustration, as each phrase left his lips and registered in his brain, the padawan's smile brightened. This might be a good thing. He could catch up on his studies, visit with his friends, and spend quality time with his lifemate. "That might not be so bad," he said with a smirk.

'I don't think I was ever that young,' Tay'lan thought as she watched Obi-Wan's mood change again and his smile widen. "Well, we'd better get to work so that you can enjoy your imposed vacation."

The next hour was spent going through Obi-Wan's therapy workout. It was hard work, but he was making progress. He was able to do a little more than he had that morning and without suffering from the bone deep exhaustion that his earlier sessions had caused. He was resting comfortably on the couch when his Master returned. He smiled weakly at the man, regret evident in his expression as he spoke. "I owe you an apology, Master. It was unfair of me to lash out at you just because you're concerned about me."

"I understand your frustration, Padawan," Qui-Gon said softly. "Thank you for understanding mine." He smiled warmly at Obi-Wan and made his way to the couch. "How did your therapy go?"

"Easier than this morning," Obi-Wan replied. "Tay'lan and I talked about my recovery process and she lectured me on my attitude," he said with a slight grin.

"I see," Qui-Gon said dryly. "I will have to thank her for improving your mood." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his padawan's lips. "Late meal will be brought up in about an hour. Is there anything you would like to do before?"

Obi-Wan mind instantly turned to his earlier oath but he quickly pushed back that thought. Hopefully he would be able to make that desire a reality later. As he shifted slightly, the aroma of perspiration wafted from his being. Those two therapy sessions had been as physically exerting as hours of sparring. "I'd love to take a shower and get into some clean clothes. I am rather ripe, Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled. Obi-wan hated being dirty and sweaty and at times would take three or four showers in a day. "You have plenty of time. Do you need assistance?"

As much as he would have enjoyed his lover's company, he knew he wasn't strong enough to do anything more than shower while being vertical. He also knew that being naked, wet and in such close proximity would be very difficult on both of them. "I think I can manage, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Just make sure you come running if you hear a loud thump," he added with a grin. He leaned forward and stood up, drawing on the Force just a bit to strengthen his movements.

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice's slight wobble and took his arm. "Let me help you, Padawan," he said with concern.

The two men walked into their sleeping chamber. Qui-Gon helped his padawan undress and led him into the refresher. After adjusting the water, he watched intently as Obi-Wan enter the stall. Seeing that he was standing steadily under the stream, he tossed a towel on the counter and left the room. He gathered a clean tunic and leggings and placed them on the bed and then wandered over to the small window. He stared out at the courtyard below, clearing his mind and dropping into a light mediation.

Turning at a sound behind him, Qui-Gon saw his apprentice emerge from the refresher with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was walking very slowly towards the bed, the effort of each step visible on his face. They reached the bed simultaneously and he directed the younger man to sit. He looked down at him lovingly as he called another towel into his hand with a touch of the Force and used it to dry Obi-Wan's hair and chest. He knew his padawan hated being dependent and tried to assist him as unobtrusively as possible. "Let's get you dressed and I'll redo your braid," he said softly. The fact the he was allowed to fuss told him volumes about Obi-Wan's physical condition. He worked quickly and soon was brushing through the thin red-gold length. He had just fastened the tie when the door chime rang. "That must be dinner. I'll get it and bring it in here."

"No," Obi-Wan said rather abruptly. "I'm strong enough to eat at the dining table. I'm tired of being an invalid." He stood up gingerly and started for the door.

Qui-Gon thanked the man then moved quickly to the small dining table. His padawan was lowering himself into his chair as he set the tray on the table and placed the items within easy reach of both of them.

The meal passed quickly, the time spent in companionable conversation. They discussed a variety of topics, sometimes agreeing and other times agreeing to disagree. After they had finished, Qui-Gon settled his padawan comfortably on the couch and moved to the comm station. Sitting back, he went through his numerous messages. Many were from friends concerned about Obi-wan and the rest covered a variety of Temple business. Only two of the Temple directives were directed specifically to him. After a few minutes, he extended a brief check on his apprentice to find that the young man had already dozed off. Well, he might as well make proper use of his uninterrupted time. He downloaded the messages into a datapad and moved to join his padawan on the couch.

After spending the majority of two hours reading through the documentation of the political maneuverings of the factions on Yaga Minor, Qui-Gon dropped the reader into his lap. He took in the sleeping form of his bondmate and watched him intently. The vestiges of sleep removed all traces of his recent tribulations and he looked remarkably like the boy he had not so recently been. At times like this when the two personas of Obi-wan overlapped so greatly, he wondered anew just when he had stopped loving him as a boy and started desiring him as a man. At twenty, his face and body had changed but the soft angles of youth had not yet been fully replaced by the harder angles of maturity. The changes had happened almost unnoticed so he felt like he had been struck by lightening when the realization finally occurred. Love filled his heart as he watched Obi-Wan beginning to stir. The lithe body stretched with an almost feline grace as the gold fringed lids opened slowly. "Hello, sleepy head," he chuckled.

Obi-wan struggled slowly into awareness as he looked into the amused blue eyes of his Master. "Good morning, " he mumbled. Gazing at his surroundings, he noticed he was dressed and lying on the couch. "I mean, evening," he amended. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan's face twisted in a look of disgust as that statement registered. "How long until I'm able to actually go more than a few hours without sleeping?"

"Your strength will come back, Padawan, " Qui-Gon said reassuringly. "You'll just have to be patient."

"I know," Obi-Wan said with a deep sigh. "I just seem to be having a great deal of difficulty practicing that tenet of the Code these days." Noticing the datapad in his Master's lap, he asked. "Anything important?"

It took Qui-Gon a moment to figure out what Obi-Wan was asking. "Not really - just an update from the council on the situation on Yaga Minor. The factions have finally decided to come back to the negotiation table."

"And the Council is looking for your input to pass along to the new team they are sending in," Obi-Wan said bluntly.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he looked down at his apprentice. Obi-Wan had always had a knack for reading between the lines. "Precisely." Remembering the other messages he had downloaded into the reader, he handed it to his padawan. "There are messages for you from Bant, Garen and a few of your other friends, Obi-Wan. While you read through them, I'll make some tea. Would you like some?" He rose and started walking to the small kitchen.

"Yes, please," Obi-Wan replied absently as he scrolled through the messages. He looked up at his Master's retreating back and added. "And a few of those chocolate shortbreads if there are any left."

Qui-Gon smiled as he set to brewing the tea. If Obi-Wan's appetite was returning, he was definitely on the road to recovery. Maybe they would both survive this after all. He walked back to the couch, tray in hand, a few minutes later to the sound of Obi-Wan chuckling. "What's so amusing, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan looked up from the reader with a smirk. "Bant is in love again. There is a new senatorial aide from Mon Calamari and she met him at the consulate a few days ago. As you can imagine, he is absolutely gorgeous and she is hopelessly besotted with him." He winked at his Master and added, "for a few days at least."

Qui-Gon tried to keep a serious expression but the laughing eyes of his bondmate made that very difficult. "Obi-Wan, that is not a very nice thing to say about your closest friend," he chided gently.

"Maybe so, but Bant has been madly in love a hundred times since she was fifteen," Obi-Wan said. His emotions were evident in those changeable eyes as he added. "I guess everyone can't be lucky enough to have the other half of their soul beside them from the time they are thirteen."

Qui-Gon placed the tray on the low table and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead as he sat down beside him. "We are very lucky indeed, beloved." He handed him a steaming mug and two cookies as he looked intently into those eyes. The love that shone from them warmed him straight through to his soul.

Obi-Wan placed the items back on the table and shifted closer to his bondmate. He placed one hand behind his Master's neck and pulled him forward until their lips were almost touching. "I love you," he whispered before claiming those lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss. It took only moments for their feelings to blossom and the kiss to deepen. He tangled his hand into the mass of sable silk as his tongue slid past Qui-Gon's slightly parted lips. He explored the warm cavern, licking and tasting every part he could reach, finally pulling back only when the need for breath became critical. As he caught his breath, he took Qui-Gon's hand and locked his green eyes with the darkening blue ones. "I want to feel your skin against mine, touch you and make love to you."

Desire flowed through Qui-Gon at the look in his bondmate's eyes and the softly spoken words. He could feel the need radiating from his padawan and felt it echoed in his own body. It had been so long since they had been able to be together. But he was still concerned about overtaxing Obi-Wan's recovering body. The desire flashing in those green eyes made the decision for him. He would just have to exert enough control to keep his lover from exhausting himself. He stood, pulling Obi-Wan up with him and kissed him passionately, allowing all of his own passion and desire to flow along the bond. He pulled back and met his bondmate's gaze. "I want nothing more than to make love to you, my Obi-Wan. But you must promise me you'll listen to your body and tell me if you are feeling any pain." His eyes shone with concern as he looked intently at the younger man. " Promise?"

"I promise," Obi-Wan said softly. His expression shifted to a shy smile as he started pulling his Master towards the bedroom. "Now, please, before my body decides it needs to sleep again."

Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle as he followed his lover into the bedroom. He gently pushed Obi-Wan onto the bed and pulled the tunic over his head. He helped him to lie back then pulled the leggings down over his hips and legs. Tossing both items to the floor, he quickly divested himself of his own clothing and sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes examined the lithe body before him as if he had never seen it before. The events of the past weeks had taken a toll. New scars dotted the golden chest and muscles had lost some definition with the weight loss his padawan had undergone. He ran his hands slowly across every inch of that beloved chest, reverently caressing each remnant of injury. Pain flashed in his heart as he thought of everything the younger man had been through. A soft moan drew his attention and he banished the thoughts quickly before Obi-Wan could sense them. As their eyes met, he said softly. "You are so beautiful."

Obi-Wan shifted over on the bed and pulled at his Master's arm. "Come here and kiss me."

Qui-Gon rolled up onto his knees and leaned down to meet his padawan's lips. He caught the lower lip between his teeth, nipping at it gently. Releasing it, his tongue slid inside, savoring the honeyed taste that was Obi-Wan. When he finally pulled back, he rained light kisses over every inch of his lover's face. He kissed eyelids, cheeks, and forehead then finally settled to kiss and nip at the cleft chin. He moved onto the slender neck, biting and licking at the sensitive skin there then sucking a passion mark along the pulse point. His padawan's low moan only fueled his arousal and made him more intent on continuing his explorations. He dropped another soft kiss on those tempting lips then moved his attention further down Obi-Wan's body. Reaching the bronze nipples, he sucked one between his lips while tweaking the other with his fingertips.

A rush of pleasure flowed from his nipples to his groin and Obi-Wan struggle for control. As much as he was enjoying this, he wanted to return the favor until his Master totally lost control. He grabbed onto Qui-Gon's shoulders, trying to pull his lover back to him. "Master..." He lost the ability to speak when the hand running lightly along his hip, surrounded his erection.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he ran his thumb through the drop of fluid leaking from the tip. "I am setting the pace for this encounter, my love. Just lie back and enjoy." Without waiting for agreement, he shifted further down his bondmate's body until his lips were millimeters away from that throbbing hardness. He blew softly over it before extending his tongue to lap at the tip. That brief taste only fueled his desire and within seconds he engulfed the column of flesh until his nose was buried in the mass of reddish curls that surrounded it.

The pleasure that shot through Obi-Wan at this contact was so great that he attempted, almost without conscious thought, to thrust into that wet haven. A large hand on his hip quickly stilled his movement. Qui-Gon ran his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip as he sucked. Callused fingertips cupped and stroked his balls and by the time a finger softly stroked against his anus, Obi-Wan was a writhing mass of overwhelming sensations. When Qui-Gon relaxed his throat and swallowed around his penis, he could feel his orgasm edging toward completion. "No," he cried as he reached to grasp a handful of his Master's silver streaked brown hair.

Qui-Gon pulled way from his padawan with concern etched in his features. "What is it, love? Did I hurt you?"

Obi-wan struggled to regain his composure before answering. "No, you didn't hurt me, it's just..." He stopped, trying to find the right words to explain what he needed. "As wonderful as that was, I don't want to come until you are inside me." He could almost read Qui-Gon's thoughts as the wrinkles creased that rugged brow. "Please, Master. It's been so long and I'm not feeling any pain."

Qui-Gon extended along the Force to verify Obi-Wan's words while studying the younger mans' face intently. When he was satisfied that he was being truthful, he called the bottle of massage oil on the bedside table into his hand. He settled himself on his haunches between Obi-Wan's knees and poured a measure of oil into his palm. He coated his fingers then moved them to rest at the opening to his padawan's body. He rubbed gently at the ring of muscle as he watched for any signs of discomfort in that beloved face. When none appeared, he pushed until his finger was enclosed up to the second knuckle. He moved it slowly in and out, working to coat the inner tissues with oil. Obi-wan whimpered softly when he pulled out completely, but it took him only a moment to apply more oil and bring a second digit to join the first. He scissored his fingers, stretching and coating as he moved. A brush against his lover's prostate sent shivers through the younger man's body.

Qui-Gon pulled his fingers from Obi-Wan's body and had started to move to lie behind him when a hand reached out to stop his movement. "Like this, please. I want to be able to see your face," Obi-Wan said in a pleading tone. He locked his gaze with those darkened blue eyes as he watched the worry again crease his Master's brow.

As much as Qui-Gon's desires mimicked his padawan's, he would not cause him any additional pain. "Obi-Wan, be sensible," he said sternly. "Your collarbone is not healed enough for you to put any additional pressure on it." As he looked into those pleading green eyes, his mind searched for a way to give in to their desires without causing his padawan any further injury. Finally, he came up with an idea. He shifted from between Obi-Wan's legs to kneel beside his lover. "Roll onto your left side, Obi-Wan." When the younger man started to object, he put up his hand. "Trust me." Once Obi-Wan had shifted, he moved to lie diagonally across the bed. Their upper bodies were a substantial distance apart but their groins were almost touching. He slid his right leg under Obi-Wan's left and slid down until his penis was under Obi-Wan's scrotum. He propped up the younger man's right leg with his left and in the process opened that tempting body more fully. He spread the remaining oil from his palm onto his own erection then guided it to his lover's opening. Grasping his padawan's hip to hold him firmly, he slid slowly into that tight heat.

"Yes," Obi-wan hissed as that hardness filled him completely. He grabbed hold of his Master's right thigh for leverage and rocked gently. He lowered his shields completely and extended along the bond and almost instantly felt his Master do the same. The combination of being completely filled both physically and mentally was exquisite. Obi-Wan felt his desire spike and knew he could not hold back his climax for very long.

Qui-Gon anchored his movements by bracing his feet against the wall and reached down to enclose Obi-Wan's shaft in his hand. He stroked it in counter movements to his thrusts and within moments could feel Obi-Wan's orgasm blossoming within him. A thick white stream erupted over his hand and thighs as he heard a shout that somewhat resembled his name. The resulting tightening of Obi-Wan's anal muscles was more than he could take and with a shout of his own he poured his essence into his bondmate's body.

Qui-Gon ran his hand comfortingly along Obi-Wan's flank as the tremors quieted in the younger man's body. Once his lover's breathing and heartbeat had slowed, he pulled his softening penis from its haven and moved to lie beside him. He looked into those hooded green eyes and couldn't help the shudder that went through him. "I don't know how I would have survived if I has lost you, beloved."

Obi-Wan ran his fingertips over the bearded chin. "I'll never leave you, Master," he said in a sleepy voice. "We will always be together."

Pushing back a flash of guilt at the knowledge that would not be the case, Qui-Gon smiled warmly at his bondmate. Grabbing the towel from Obi-Wan's earlier shower, he wiped the evidence of the younger man's release from his body then pulled the sleepy form closer to him. "Sleep well, my Obi-Wan." Once he felt the younger man drift off into sleep, he nestled the red-gold head against his chest and enclosed him within his arms. The events of the past weeks and the memory of his glimpse into Obi-Wan's future ran though his mind. Unable to free his thoughts enough to sleep, he wrapped his padawan's braid around his fingers and allowed himself to drift into light mediation.

Qui-Gon was pulled from his mediation by the movement of the body in his arms. Obi-wan was fidgeting in his sleep and he sent a soothing wave over the bond to calm him. When his padawan had settled, he placed a kiss on the braid wrapped between his fingers then released it. His meditations had helped tremendously in calming his emotions and he now felt relaxed enough to sleep. With a final burst of love across the bond, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

Qui-Gon came awake to light touches along his beard. He opened his eyes to find the eyes of his padawan gleaming a bright green. He kissed the tips of those fingers as they passed in front of his lips, then said. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, Master," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "Since our activities last night proved so conducive to sleep, we will have to make them part of our nightly routine." He leaned down to lap at a bronze nipple and whispered against it. "They could also provide a great way to begin our morning routine."

"If you had your way, my insatiable one, we would leave our bed only to eat or shower," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I'm sure we could arrange to have our meals delivered here, my Master," Obi-Wan droned. The attempt to keep his facial features schooled to passivity failed at the raised eyebrows that looked down at him. He buried his face against that broad chest to keep the laughter from erupting completely. His lips conveniently came to rest on the wet nub and he drew it fully into his mouth.

Qui-Gon groaned at the flash of arousal caused by that talented mouth then reached down and tugged on the braid. "As much as I would enjoy continuing this, I would be hard pressed to explain to Healer Charoak why you are too tired to work through your therapy when she arrives at 0900."

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh and rolled onto his back. "What happened to living in the moment, my Master?"

"We'll have plenty of moments, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. He dropped a quick kiss to those pouting lips then rose from the bed. "I'll shower then see to breakfast."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan walk to the refresher as he dressed. He was relieved to see that his padawan was steadier and seemed to be in less pain. Tossing clothing for the younger man onto the bed, he moved into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed and holding the adornments for his braid and a brush. He walked to his Master's side and waited. When Qui-Gon turned, he placed the items into the man's large hands. Without a word, his Master grasped the lock of hair lying over his shoulder and quickly twisted the stands into his finished braid. The tip was reverently kissed as he was gently pushed into the nearest chair. "Cha?" When he nodded, a steaming mug was placed into his hands.

Qui-Gon was stacking the remnants of breakfast when the door chime sounded. A wave of his hand opened the door and Tay'lan entered. "Good morning," she said as she looked appraisingly at her patients. Once her greeting was returned, she continued. "Ready for your therapy, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm ready though I think torture would be a more appropriate term, Healer Charoak," Obi-Wan replied wryly.

Qui-Gon grinned at the repartee, clipped his saber to his belt and headed for the door. "I'm off to the salle. I'll see you both in a couple of hours."

Thus began a pattern that continued for the next three days. The two men would wake wrapped around each other, well rested from sleep aided by the satiation of their gently lovemaking. They would shower, dress and share breakfast before Obi-Wan underwent his therapy and Qui-Gon performed his morning katas. After sharing mid meal, Obi-wan would nap and Qui-Gon would read or do research. Once Obi-Wan's afternoon therapy was completed, he would shower again then they would share late meal before relaxing until it was time for bed.

Obi-Wan was making steady progress and although Qui-Gon was enjoying this time with his lifemate, he hoped the younger man would be ready to return to Coruscant soon. On the afternoon of the third day, he was heading toward the garden while his padawan went through his afternoon therapy when he met Knight Thomak in the hallway. "Good afternoon, Kael."

"Good day, Master Jinn," Kael responded as he walked beside him. "How is Obi-Wan progressing?"

"Much better," Qui-Gon replied. "I hope he will be ready to travel within the next day or two."

"I'll be leaving in the morning to head back to Coruscant," Kael stated. "I would be pleased to transport you back to the Temple myself, if you would like."

"That would be a kindness," Qui-Gon said warmly. "I'll check with Tay'lan to see if Obi-Wan will be ready by then." Seeing the flash of emotion that passed over Kael's face at the mention of Tay'lan 's name, he prodded gently.

"Tay'lan has helped Obi-Wan greatly," Qui-Gon said. "She is a very dedicated and caring woman."

"Yes, she is," Kael replied dreamily. When he refocused, he looked intently at Qui-Gon. "May I ask you a personal question, Master Jinn?" At the older man's nod, he continued. "How did you know when your feelings of friendship and camaraderie with Obi-Wan had developed into love?"

Qui-Gon smiled as he considered the Knight's question. "That's is a difficult question. Our love grew slowly although I refused to face my feelings for some time for fear that we wouldn't be able to balance the two relationships. In the end, one day I realized that Obi-Wan completed me. Only with him in my life did I feel whole." He could feel the Force prodding him and looked intently at Kael. "You wonder about your own feelings for Tay'lan? If your friendship grown into something that you can create a relationship with?" He laid his hand on Kael's shoulder. "Trust in the Force, Kael. Open your heart, trust in your feelings and it will guide you."

Kael stopped for a moment, all thoughts turned inward as he pondered Qui-Gon's words. Nothing worth having in life was without risk. He would open himself fully to the Force and follow its guidance. "Thank you, Master Jinn," he said warmly as the older man palmed the door to reenter the main building. "I'm not sure why the Force choose this time to open my eyes. I just know that while Tay'lan and I were working together to rescue you and Obi-Wan, I began to see my childhood friend in a whole new light." Awe was evident in his eyes as he met the Master's gaze. "Maybe I just needed a nudge in the right direction and I must say the depth of yours and Obi-Wan's commitment to each other is definitely inspiring." He was surprised to see a slight blush tinge the Master's cheeks at his words.

"Obi-Wan is the other half of my soul," Qui-Gon replied softly. "I thank the Force everyday for each moment that we share. I will honor that love with everything within my power until I am one with the Force and beyond." Qui-Gon stopped as they reached the door to the quarters he and Obi-Wan's shared. He looked intently at the young Knight before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prescience has never been one of my strengths, Kael, but I can feel the Force drawing you and Tay'lan together. Follow your heart and I can only hope that your relationship brings you as much joy and love and ours has brought us." He let his hand fall away and palmed open the door.

The sound of the door sliding open drew Obi-Wan's concentration from his exercises to the two men who had just entered. "Good day, Knight Thomak," he said warmly as he struggled to hold his current position. " Back so soon, my Master." Did you miss me? he added silently.

Always, my imp, Qui-Gon sent before turning his attention to the Healer. "Knight Thomak has informed me that he is returning to Coruscant in the morning. Do you think Obi-Wan has healed enough to manage the trip without any ill affects, Tay'lan?" He could feel that flare of hope that surged from his padawan at this query.

A tiny flash of sorrow crossed Tay'lan's face as she glanced over at Kael but her professional expression quickly exerted itself. "Padawan Kenobi and I were just discussing that very possibility. He has progressed greatly in the past two days and is well on the road to recovery." Her expression lightened and she winked at Qui-Gon before she looked back at Obi-Wan. "And my Master has agreed to personally supervise the remainder of your therapy." She fought a chuckled at the disgruntled moan and the roll of those expressive green eyes.

"Wonderful," Obi-wan muttered before releasing his frustration to the Force. Well at least he would be back on Coruscant, where he could visit with his friends and find things to do to alleviate his boredom. Not only that but his Master would have to resume his responsibilities and would no longer have time to hover over him.

Qui-Gon smiled as he sensed Obi-Wan's train of thought. I will have plenty of time to make sure you are following Master Jerith's instructions to the letter, he sent teasingly. "It's settled then," he said aloud. "I will notify the Council of our imminent return."

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you Tay'lan?" Kael asked. "How about a farewell meal in the dining hall at say 1830?"

"Definitely," Tay'lan agreed. "Gentlemen?"

"We'd be honored," Qui-Gon replied.

When they met the other Jedi in the dining hall, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were happy to see that a small private table had been set up for the four of them away from the main seating area. They spent the meal in enjoyable conversation talking about any variety of subjects save the past two weeks. They had been in the dining hall for almost two hours when Obi-Wan pushed back his chair. "I have really enjoyed dinner but I must admit I'm feeling very tired. Would you two mind terribly if we headed back to our quarters?"

"Not at all, Obi-Wan," Tay'lan replied. "Rest well and I will check on you before your departure in the morning."

The group said their goodbyes and master and padawan walked to their quarters in silence. When the door slid shut behind them, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan in concern. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied. "I just thought Tay'lan and Kael could use some time alone." He gazed over the large body standing before him with lustful look before standing on his toes to reached his Master's ear. He ran his tongue along the ridge before whispering. "Plus, I have plans for this newly acquire energy before its decides to desert me again." His hands reached down to unwind the sash that held Qui-Gon's tunic in place. He stopped the man's words of concern with a light kiss before meeting his gaze. "If you are concerned about my stamina, then we should move to someplace where I will not need to remain vertical."

After a brief probe of his apprentice's physical state, Qui-Gon gave in and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. He lay back as Obi-Wan reverently removed his clothing, stopping periodically to kiss and nip at areas of skin as they were revealed. Once he was completely naked, those hungry green eyes roamed over every inch of his flesh. Those eyes never left him as Obi-wan removed his own clothing and it seemed to take forever before his padawan was naked and on the bed beside him. He attempted to pull the younger man into his arms but was stopped by a hand braced against his chest.

"For the pasts four nights, you have controlled the tone and pace of our activities," Obi-Wan said huskily. "Tonight, you will just lie back while I make all the decisions." Without waiting for a reply, he bent down and captured Qui-Gon's lips in a demanding kiss. His tongue slid between lips parting from a moan and explored the wet interior of his Master's mouth. He moved on to nip at a sensitive earlobe before shifting to pull an even more sensitive nipple between his teeth. By the time he laved at the second nipple, he could feel his bondmate's hardness trailing a wet stripe along his thigh. His Master's groan fueled his desires and he licked a path down the center of the man's chest. When he reached the patch of wiry brown hair, he buried his nose in it, savoring the scent that was uniquely his lover.

The feel of the soft skin of Obi-Wan's throat rubbing against his throbbing cock drew a groan from deep in Qui-Gon's throat. "Obi....please."

Obi-Wan pulled back, running his tongue across the tip of Qui-Gon's penis before meeting the gaze of the darkened blue orbs. "Something you want, my love?" Without waiting for a reply, he leaned down again, running his tongue slowly along the hard length. He pulled just the reddened tip between his lips, sucking gently before tracing a path along the opposite side with his tongue. He could feel his lover's body trembling beneath him and knew his teasing needed to end. After a brief probe of his tongue to collect the newest drop of fluid from the leaking slit, he swallowed the shaft completely and began sucking in earnest.

When the writhing of the large body warned him that his Master's climax was rapidly approaching, Obi-Wan released him and settled between his knees. Calling the bottle of massage oil his Master had used the last few nights into his hand, he removed the stopper and poured a measure into his palm. He spread it quickly onto his fingers and moved them to the opening of Qui-Gon's body. He thrust one finger into the tight sheath adding a second digit after only a few strokes. He had pulled out his fingers to add more oil when he heard his Master's roughened voice.

"Enough. Now, Padawan," Qui-Gon growled as he placed his hands behind his knees and pulled back his legs, opening himself more fully.

Not one to turn down such a wonderful invitation, Obi-Wan spread the little oil remaining in his palm onto his own penis and guided the head to his lover's anus. Shifting slightly forward on his knees, he pressed against it until the muscle opened and the head of his shaft slid inside. He stilled for just a second, savoring the tightness before pushing the rest of the way in.

Although the feeling of being filled by Obi-Wan was exquisite, Qui-Gon wanted, no needed more. "Move please, love," he croaked. His lover began to thrust, slowly at first then increasing the pace until every thrust slammed against his prostate. "That's it....more," he moaned as the pleasure crashing through him washed away the pain remaining from recent events. Most times when they made love, he was in control. As much as he craved burying himself within his padawan and feeling the pleasure he gave him reverberating across their bond, being taken by Obi-Wan brought that pleasure to a higher level. Being filled by him, feeding off the sensations of his padawan's cock being surrounded by the tightness of his own body was overwhelming. At times, he wished could lose himself in that feeling and stay there forever.

Watching as his Master lost control and gave himself fully over to the pleasure washing through him pushed Obi-Wan closer to the edge. The sensations coursing through his body from thrusting into the tight heat of Qui-Gon's body coupled with those from his lover at being filled spiraled between them. Wanting to breach the barrier of climax together, he reached between them and took his Master's cock into his hand and grasped it firmly. They were both so close that was all it took to send them exploding into completion.

Qui-Gon's came with a shout, ropes of pearly white liquid pouring out over his padawan's hand and stomach. Obi-Wan's climax followed almost instantaneously, the clenching of his Master's muscles milking ever drop of his essence into that tight sheath. When Qui-Gon released his knees and braced his feet against the bed, his lover grasped onto them to keep himself upright. Once the tremors in his body subsided, he released that hold, slipped from his Master's body and collapsed onto that sweat covered chest.

Qui-Gon was the first one to regain his senses. "That was amazing," he said as he stroked through Obi-Wan's spiky hair with his fingers.

"Yes, amazing," Obi-wan murmured, too boneless to even move. "Sleep, now," he added as he burrowed into Qui-Gon's chest.

Qui-Gon could feel the stickiness of semen and sweat coating both their chests and stomachs and knew that Obi-Wan would be very uncomfortable once he regained his senses. He rolled the younger man onto his back, silencing a groan of displeasure with a kiss as he reached on the floor for his tunic. After wiping the worse of the mess from both of them, he settled Obi-Wan's head against his chest and with a touch of the Force pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies. I love you, he sent into the sleepy mind and when the responding wash of love flowed through him, he happily drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke in the morning, both men were glad to be finally heading home to Coruscant. They had nothing to pack as they had left behind their meager belongings when they fled Yaga Minor. They showered and dressed then went down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then headed to the medical wing so that the padawan could meet with Tay'lan. They entered her office to find her talking with Kael.

Qui-Gon looked appraisingly at the two Jedi sitting on the small sofa. "Good morning, Tay'lan. Kael."

"Good morning, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan," Kael replied. The broad smile he wore spoke volumes about how the rest of the evening had gone for he and Tay'lan. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then stood up. "I need to get the ship ready to depart and I know you need to examine Obi-Wan."

"I will escort Obi-Wan to the hangar once we are finished," Tay'lan said in response. "That way I can see you all off."

"Do you need any assistance, Kael?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not really, but I'll gladly take the company," Kael answered.

"Since I'm not needed here, I will see you in the hangar, Padawan," Qui-Gon said. When Obi-Wan nodded, he accompanied Kael from the office.

The two men walked to the hangar in silence, Qui-Gon waiting to see if the young Knight would speak. It wasn't until they had gotten to the ship and he had begun the preflight checks that he actually did. "I took your advice and spoke to Tay'lan about my feelings and happily she feels the same way. I want to thank you for helping me to see the path the Force had laid out for us, Master Jinn."

"Glad I could help," Qui-Gon replied. "After all, a Jedi Master should help direct the will of the Force."

They continued to talk while preparing the ship and had just completed the final check when Tay'lan and Obi-Wan appeared. "I am cleared to leave, Master," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I have transmitted all of Obi-Wan's medical records to the main Temple for Master Jerith," Tay'lan said. She glanced at Kael then added. "I will check of your progress myself in a few weeks Padawan Kenobi. I have some leave time coming and have decided to spend it on Coruscant." Matching smiles appeared on her and Kael's faces as she spoke.

"I look forward to seeing you and thank you for everything, Healer Charoak," Obi-Wan replied politely. Tay'lan smiled then started walking down the ramp with Kael. Obi-Wan grinned at his Master then called out, "Just make sure we get invited to your bonding ceremony."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were strapped in and ready to take off when Kael returned. He settled into the pilot seat and with a final wave to Tay'lan engaged the repulsor lifts and guided the ship out of the hangar. Obi-Wan reached across the space between the seats and Qui-Gon's grasped 's hand. "Although the events on Yaga Minor are not something I would want to relive, at least one good thing came out of it. I only hope Tay'lan and Kael find as much happiness in their bond as we have found across ours."

The end.


End file.
